Eclipse
by elicat
Summary: Hao y Anna son los magnates escolares mas importantes y todos los describen como la pareja perfecta, esto fuera claro... si se soportaran. Un trabajo en par que les es asignado y descubren que a pesar de los problemas del pasado estan hechos para el otro.
1. Cada quien por su lado

Eclipse 

Episodio 1. Cada quien por su lado

Asi, como el sol y los astros mayores le dan luz a todos los demas pequeños astros, y estos dependen de cada movimiento de los grandes, en este colegio habian dos astros que eran equivalentes al sol y la luna, cada uno durante su periodo de reino.

———————————

El primero, estrella del equipo de soccer y responsable de haber llevado a la escuela desde que entro en primer año al trofeo y por ende a las finales nacionales de secundarias japonesas. En los estudios ... habia que ser sinceros, no era precisamente un as, pero recompesaba esto al destacarse en todos y cada uno de los deportes que se le antojaban, un dia basketbal, al otro polo, natacion, esgrima, beisball y hasta ajedrez; los maestros cohincidian que si no rendia en clases era porque justamente no asistia a ellas, solo iba las veces necesarias para no reprobar por inasistencia, y aunque ya habia rechazado una beca a Londres, estaba conciente que cualquier beca que deseara solo tenia que llegar a una confianzuda conversacion con el director, porque gracias a la relacion de camaraderia que sostenian el padre y la mayor autoridad del colegio, tenian una confianza casi familiar; y claro ademas de ser el Adonis de la escuela, todas lo querian a el, chicas de grados tanto mayores como menores babeaban por este especimen de hombre, los chicos tambien querian imitarle pero el era unico y totalmente inimitable, cuerpo perfecto, cara de Dios griego y hasta el trasero lo tenia perfecto. El lobo alfa de la manada.

La otra era el orgullo academico de la escuela, tenia las notas mas altas de la institucion a pesar de que se encontraba en tercer año, sobrepasaba a las de 4to en cuanto a intelecto se referia, participaba en todas y cada una de las competencias, obteniendo victorias absolutas e inapelables, pero no era la clasica nerd, todo lo contrario, era la lider de las porristas, tenia una condicion fisica perfecta y todas deseaban ser sus amigas, pero solo el selecto grupo de porristas era su medio ambiente. Todos comentaban en la escuela que era una especie de fenomeno, nadie sabia como se las arreglaba para asistir a todas las practicas de porristas y tener siempre todos los trabajos al dia, pero era un misterio que no se iba a develar y aunque la envidia hacia ella rondaba por todas partes de la escuela, eso solo la hacia crecer, la critica... la mantenia en el lugar donde estaba. La abeja reina del panal.

Juntos eran la pareja perfecta, o por lo menos lo serian si se soportasen. Como el sol y la luna eran dos opuestos naturales, el escuchar la respiracion de el otro cerca ya era una alergia para ambos, Hao Asakura y Anna Kyoyama eran todo, absolutamente todo, menos amigos, pero para desgracia de ambos, no podian evitar las circunstancias que los unian.

El colegio, era una de esas instituciones para jovenes promesas, o en otras palabras para los hijos de gente podrida en dinero sin tiempo para prestarles a sus retoños. El lugar poseia todo tipo de actividades extracurriculares para que los "bebes de mami y papi" encontraran que hacer despues de clases, y que asi no les estuvieran siendo un estorbo en casa. Algunas como natacion, danza, canto y cocina eran normales, pero habia otras que sencillamente eran ridiculas, ¿cómo era posible que en una escuela hubiera un estanque artificial para el equipo de pesca? Pero si los hombres y mujeres de negocios pagaban, esto era lo de menos.

———————————

Anna y Hao, eran los lideres de dos de las actividades mas concurridas del colegio y cada vez que era temporada de soccer, todos podian esperar los choques entre los magnates de la escuela.

Anna entraba con dos miembros de su sequito al campo techado de futbol del colegio, donde practicaban los jugadores, entro con vestida con su atuendo de

Porrista, una falda de tachones azules oscuros con una blusa sin mangas que le hacian juego, unos zapatos deportivos blancos y unas medias del mismo color y con el cabello atado en una coleta de caballo que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros.

—¡Asakura bestia del infierno!—dijo azotando la puerta del lugar mientras Hao estaba en una de las gradas tomandose un break mientras los demas praticaban, al escuchar la voz de Anna solo cerro los ojos y sonrio con escepticismo.

—tambien es un fastidio oirte, Kyoyama—dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar a la recien llegada que en cuestion de segundos se puso se pie a su lado con una cara de los mil demonios, mientras la otras dos imitaban la mirada de molestia de la rubia—¿porque siempre tienes que aparerte con dos perros guardianes y un escandalo? ¿no es sufiente con tus ladridos?... a ver... ¿qué te hice hoy? —dijo con cara de sarcasmo

—¡tu sabes perfectamente que hicieron tu y tus bestias con ropa! —Hao iba a hablar y ella no se lo permitio—sabes muy bien que las porristas entrenan aquí a esta hora precisamente, pero como a ti se te ocurrio cambiar el horario de practicas de tus monigotes, nosotras no tenemos en donde entrenar— todo lo anterior lo dijo a gran velocidad, y haciendo enfasis en palabras como: aquí, ti y nosotras.

—a mi me tiene sin cuidado donde practiquen tu y tus descerebradas, eso te concierne a ti y a nadie mas— se puso de pies dejando a la rubia hablando sola y bajando a donde estaban el resto del equipo de soccer— tengo un torneo que ganar y no las necesito a ustedes para eso— tomo un balon y lo pateo con fuerza— ¡tras el Kamiya! ¡baja a la realidad! —y se fue corriendo tras el balon.

Kyoyama respiro con fuerza y salio como alma que lleva el diablo con sus dos servidoras, gritando frases como "calmate Annita te va a hacer mal"

—no debia hablarle asi capitan, ellas tambien son parte importante del equipo

cuando ella aprenda a respetarme Fujioka, entonces empezare a hablarle como la gente.

———————————

La direccion de la escuela parecia mas una suite de lujo de un hotel excesivamente costoso, con pinturas caras, esculturas grandes y fantasticas y una que otra cabeza de animal disecado, luego un fino escritorio donde descansaba de frente al gran ventanal el director, un viejo de unos 60 años, cabello negro enblanquecido por los años, un bigote muy simpatico y ojos caidos. Parecia un anciano muy simpatico. La capitana de las porristas entro sin tocar al despacho y el señor en el gran asiento ya sabia de quien se trataba.

—¿paso algo malo Annie? — dijo sonriendo y poniendose de frente a la rubia.

—¿por qué lo permites padrino, porque dejas que Asakura me pisotee? — el hombre borro su sonrisa y le dedico una mirada tierna a la chica que se sentaba con cara de inocencia.

—Anna, no me vengas con tu cara de martir, porque se que eres una persona muy fuerte y antes de venir a darme a mi la queja, ya le dijiste varias cosas a Hao, porque te conozco.

—¡Padrino, ese sujeto parece disfrutar el hacerme rabiar! —djo levantandose y apoyando las manos en el escritorio liberando su caracter real

—puede ser que a el como a mi le guste verte molesta, te ves tan linda— dijo con un gesto invitandola a tomar asiento denuevo, la chica se sento de golpe en el comodo asiento— ya se porque estas aquí, por el cambio de horario en el uso del campo techado—dijo juntando las manos y apoyando la barbilla en ellas, la chica asintio ante la afirmacion— Annie, querida, ahora empieza la temporada, y los chicos necesitan mas tiempo para sus practicas... —la chica suspiro.

—siempre les das a ellos la prioridad... — dijo bajando la vista, el hombre se puso de pies y se hubico detrás del asiento colocando las manos en los hombros de la chica.

—tenemos 4 años participando en las nacionales y estamos invictos, un año mas nos dara mucha mas fama de la que tenemos— la rubia se dispuso a levantarse pero con suavidad el viejo la volvio a sentar— escucha, tu y tus muchachas pueden disponer del lugar que quieran, cualquier cancha de cualquier deporte que quieran, solo dime cual quieres y sera tuya— la chica abrio los ojos y se volvio un poco para mirar la cara de complice del viejo canoso

—¿la que yo quiera?

—piensalo bien y pide por tu boca— la chica se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla al anciano, abrio la puerta y la cerro a sus espaldas, pero no sin antes elegir.

—Quiero la de baloncesto— el viejo asintio ya estando solo en el despacho.

———————————

El profesorado de la institucion era de primera, cada uno de los maestros estaban altamente capacitados en todas sus areas, todos graduados con honores de sus respectivas universidades, unas en Tokyo, EU, Londres, Francia, Alemania y un sin numero de paises grandes con universidades costosisimas. Cada profesor era respetado por el alumnado puesto que eran muy serios ademas de estrictos, pero a un profesor en particular era a quien mas respetaban puesto que a diferencia de algunos otros, no se vendia a ningun postor, a pesar de sus cortos 25 años estaba altamente capacidado en mas de un area, impartia clases de historia, civismo y musica, ademas de una que hacia unas pocas semanas habia empezado la docencia de la misma: Convivencia; no era una materia comun pero se aseguro de que los estudiantes que a su vista lo necesitaban asistieran a ella. Los estudiantes que jerarquicamente estaban mas altos, eran quienes estaban en ella, porque sin importar cual era la actividad siempre habia una especie de rivalidad en cuanto atencion del publico de refiere.

Esta era la tercera semana que se impartia, era una clase corta de 45 minutos que solo se daba 2 veces a la semana en dos grupos de 20 alumnos cada uno, ya daba inicio una de ellas, eran las 11:15 de la mañana y los alumnos inscritos estaban entrando ya al salon, se veian caras muy conocidas para el publico estudiantil, como Ryoma Echizen: capitan del equipo de tennis; Kazuhiko Aikawa: capitan del casi extinto equipo de baloncesto; Tomoyo Daidouji: voz principal del coro; Edward Elric: presidente del consejo estudiantil; Anna Kyouyama: capitana de las porristas y muchas otras personalidades escolares. El maestro Hatji entro, era un hombre alto de cabellos negros y de ojos estrechos y azules; de inmediato un pequeño murmullo de criticas entre los presentes se volvio nulo, todavia habian dos butacas vacias, que unos 2 minutos despues de entrado el maestro se llenaron, los que faltaban eran Eriol Hiraguizawa: el mejor pianista de la escuela; y Hao Asakura: el capitan del equipo de futbol soccer, estando todos ahí, nadie se maravillaba de la presencia de nadie, y muy pocos hablaban entre ellos, el fastidio de algunos se veia al ver que sus rivales en popularidad estaban presentes pero a otros simplemente les importaba un pomelo quien estuviera a su lado y solo estaban ahí para llenar la casilla de asistencia, ese era el caso de Asakura, mientras que Kyoyama apuntaba algo en su palm.

El maestro se aclaro la garganta en mas que un gesto de que le prestaran atencion, todos los estudiantes lo hicieron en el acto y el silencio absoluto volvio a reinar, el susodicho cerro la puerta y volvio a su asiento abriendo un cuaderno.

—les ruego a todos que guarden silencio mientras reviso la asistencia. Aikawa...

—presente— se escucho decir al nombrado, seguidos por el profesor y varios alumnos los cuales sus apellidos empezaban con A.

—Asakura...

—presente— y al aludido responder el maestro por primera vez levanto la vista del cuadernillo y la centro en el lugar desde donde provino la voz.

—señor Asakura, veo que despues de su ausencia en tres de mis clases, finalmente nos honra con su presencia— dijo con sarcasmo, pero nadie se atrevio a decir nada, solo algunos esbozaron sonrisas leves— ¿tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

—creo que ya sabe que la temporada de soccer esta por comenzar, y el equipo necesita de su capitan— dijo con mucha altura y mirando fijamente a los ojos al maestro y sin dejarse intimidar ni un momento por la fija vista del mayor, el cual solo sonrio y continuo con la lista y tras terminar cerro el cuaderno y se puso de pie.

—como ya hemos hablado en clases anteriores, la convivencia es un mal necesario que tenemos en la sociedad y como saben aunque nos desagraden algunas personas, nos vemos obligados a cruzarnos en caminos de entes que nos encantaria no hacerlo, pero como los gustos en este mundo no es algo que a todos se nos complace.

El maestro continuo con una larga cantaleta hasta que solo faltaban unos 15 minutos para terminar.

—sabiendo todos que esta es la tercera semana de clases—dijo observando a quemaropa a Asakura que ni siquiera se dio por aludido— les asignare un trabajo practico que de el dependera el 75 de calificacion final del curso —algunos se interesaron en esta parte y pusieron mas atencion, mientras que otros, miraban por la ventana o simplemente tenian la vista perdida en algun objeto del salon— y si este trabajo vale un 75 como dije, esta de mas decir que de ahí depende, si aprueban o no la asignatura, la cual es indispensable para que tengan un verano sin ver estas cuatro paredes... — el maestro iba a continuar con su perorata cuando una mano se alzo, era la joven Kyoyama la autentica dueña de la extremidad, inmediatamente capto la atencion de todo el salon, primero por la impertinencia de la interrupcion y segundo porque era "ella".

—Señor Hatji, ¿de que tratara exactamente este trabajo practico? —dijo adelantandose a todos los rodeos que el pelinegro estaba acostumbrado a someterlos cada vez, y sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, se concentraba en leer algo que tenia en frente, para luego de acabada la interrogante mirarlo con una mirada de: ¿qué diablos espera para contestar?

—a... —el hombre titubeo algo ante la rectitud y autoridad de la chica, esto siempre lo sorprendia en ella— a eso iba, Señorita Kyoyama, es un trabajo en pares, que yo mismo elegire para que aprendan a que cada uno aquí vale exactamente lo mismo, y son absolutamente iguales— y por fin en toda la clase todo mundo se concentro en el ¿iguales? ¿qué demonios significaba eso?, el hombre sonrio triunfante, esperaba esa reaccion— Señorita Kyoyama, puede hacerme el favor— dijo alargandole un marcador a la chica en la primera fila, que ella tomo con desgano poniendose de pies—¿puede copiarme esto en el pizarron? —la chica empezo a escribir los apellidos de cada uno de los presentes en el salon, cuando sono la campana que indicaba el cambio de aulas.

—me temo que tendremos que dejar esto para la proxima clase, ah! Y señor Asakura, asegurese de estar aquí—el muchacho ni lo miro y gran parte del salon salio, dejando solo al profesor, recojiendo unos papeles listo para marchar, Kyoyama por el mismo camino y Asakura como hechizado aun sentado en su pupitre, cuando el peli negro salio, el peli largo se paro detrás de Kyoyama.

—te ves mas tranquila que esta mañana—dijo sonriendo y sentandose en una silla al lado de la chica

—consegui un lugar mejor donde entrenar con mis porristas—dijo colgandose del hombro una mochila negra con el logo del colegio impreso

¿a si? ¿donde? —dijo interesado, ella sonrio con ironia y salio del salon dejandole con la palabra en la boca, y mientras ella salia otro sujeto alto con ojos lila entraba.

—Hao ¿que haces aquí todavia? Tenemos clase de anatomia, nuestra favorita— dijo con cara de morbo, el Asakura lo miro

—No, Killua, tu estas tres veces peor que yo, vamos—se paro del asiento se dirigio al que estaba supuesto a ocupar recojiendo su mochila y empujo hacia fuera al albino—oye, y ya que estas metido en la vida de todos, como vieja chismosa... —el aludido lo miro con reproche y el le sonrio— averiguame donde practican las porristas.

—te encanta molestar a Kyoyama— le dijo con cara de complice mientras se dirijian al salon de anatomia.

—si tan solo la hubieras visto esta mañana— sonrio de solo acordarse— los ojos le sentelleaban de la rabia— y asi entraron al salon perdiendose entre la multitud.


	2. Quieras o no

Eclipse 

Todos los personajes de Shaman King le pertenecen unica y exclusivamente a su creador, en este fan fic solo los uso con la unica intencion de ayudarme en mi conquista mundial xD muahahaha!

Perdon por no poner nada en mi capitulo 1, es que cuando lo subi no estaba de animo. Pongo este segundo capitulo para animar a los lectores y a ver si me dejan unos reviews U

—————————————

2. Quieras o no

La 4ta clase de Convivencia iba a ser impartida hoy y se hablaba que los estudiantes iban a trabajar en pares aunque no se soportaran, todos esperaban la explosion de algunos, y estaban expectantes al conocer las "parejas" que se formarian. Ademas de eso, se comentaba que la rivalidad Asakura-Kyoyama habia disminuido porque quien sabe como, las porristas habian conseguido nada mas y nada menos que las instalaciones del gimnasio de los basketbolistas para entrenar sus formaciones. El campo de basket del colegio estaba fuera de la linea de todos, era cierto que todas instalaciones deportivas del colegio estaban en optimas condiciones, pero el de baloncesto era el mas lujoso, ventilado y centrico de la escuela. Increiblemente y despues de años de apuñalarse por la espalda, resultaba que los rivales legendarios se habian dado una tregua y las entrevistas para el periodico escolar ahora era lo mas esperado para leer y todos esperaban la edicion de esta semana, habian declaraciones de los propios protagonistas de la historia.

—Anna, todos comentan que los problemas entre tu y Asakura han desaparecido completamente ¿qué hay de cierto en eso?

—...—silencio por parte de Anna, su amiga responde.

—las porristas y los jugadores de soccer nunca han tenido problemas, no es mas propaganda y chismes. —todo esto ocurria cuando Kyoyama y su grupo se dirigian a la cancha de baloncesto, los reporteros escolares estaba detrás de la joven rubia intentando lo que nunca habian logrado sacarle alguna palabra de entre los dientes, la chica iba derecha y a paso rapido sin emitir declaraciones.

—dicen que la calma se debe a una relacion sentimental que han iniciado Asakura y tu... —ante esto Anna se detuvo de golpe, silencio sepulcral...

—¿esto se trata de un periodico **escolar** o de una columna de chismes?

—¿eso es un si o un no Anna? —la rubia solo continuo con su caminata y tras de las puertas del gimnasio se dio inicio a la practica, se habia vuelto cerrada.

Definivamente, parecia que se desplegaba una alfombra roja a la hora de las clases del maestro Hatji, todas y todos los fans de las personas que estaban ahí dentro eran los que abarrotaban y le daban paso a los que iban llegando, cuando finalmente el responsable de la asignatura hizo acto de presencia en el aula el sitio parecia mas que eso, un mercado, al pararse en la puerta, los chicos estaban rodeados de chicas histericas que se formaban para abrazarlos, las chicas por su parte tambien eran asediadas de por hombres de todas las formas y colores que juraban iban a ser el marido perfecto si ellas los elegian dandoles joyas y todos los gustos.

—QUE COñO HACE TANTA GENTE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!! —grito a todo pulmon sin importarle haber perdido por un segundo el "glamour" , se limpio un poco la garganta tosiendo dos veces y recobro el perdido juicio— hagan el favor de salir ordenadamente estudiantes—todo mundo escucho gracias al silencio que habia en el lugar, y como pidio el educador todos los que NO pertenecian a esa clase salieron, el joven Hatji camino hacia el frente y cuando miro hacia la ventana, aun habia mucha gente amontonada intentando ver lo que acontecia afuera, el tipo no tuvo otra opcion que suspirar y pretender que no los veia, no podia en contra de la fama.

—supongo que todos estan muy orgullosos de tener a todos esos pen ... —tardo un poco para hallar la palabra y para no descomponer nuevamente su lenguaje prefirio usar algo mas general—estudiantes, detrás suyo

La mayoria mostro una sonrisa de ¿qué podemos hacer? Somos famosos; y si estaban mas que orgullosos.

—estoy seguro de que cada uno apenas conoce el nombre de uno o dos de esos denominados "fans" —todos inmediatamente desfiguraron su sonrisa y todos pensaron un "es cierto".

—¿porque cada uno de ustedes creen que son mas que cualquiera de ellos? Claro, ellos son los que estan detrás de los todos poderosos, ¡¡por favor!! ¿Acaso alguno tiene super poderes? Estan todos hechos de la misma mierda y volveran a la mierda— dijo mirando a todos los que pudo— ¿y saben que? No me disculpo por haberlos llamados asi, todos aquí tienen un tremendo complejo de superioridad que yo al menos intentare erradicar y si no lo erradico, espero ayudar con la causa.

Todos entendian a donde queria llegar el maestro.

—esta secundaria esta dividida a su conveniencia, estoy seguro que ninguno de los idiotas que estaban aquí dentro y que aun estan ahí afuera eran parte su circulo de amigos, señores, todos los maestros y yo hemos intentado ayudar a la autoestima de esos chicos, pero como no lo hemos conseguido, tratamos que ustedes al menos tengan conciencia de que cada uno de sus "grupos" se enfrentan a cada rato defendiendo propuestas muchas veces estupidas que ustedes idean.

En el salon cada estudiante estaba atento a lo que decia el maestro, y ellos sabian perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

—a mi realmente no me importa que tan grande sea el sequito de cada uno de ustedes, el problema son los boicots que se arman en algunas clases por su causa, por ello, ustedes quieran o no, se amigaran o por lo menos se daran una tregua y nos daran un condenado respiro a nosotros, es eso o pasar su hermoso verano viendo mi linda cara—dijo sentenciando y sacado unos papelitos de entre su maletin. Fue pupitre por pupitre desde el frente hasta atrás. En los papeles habian escritos los nombres de la persona que seria su compañero las proximas 2 semanas.

Despues de unos momentos de suspenso los respiros, las maldiciones, los suspiros y uno que otro golpe en la mesa de escritura se escucharon.

—Asakura...—rezaba cierta rubia entre los dientes mientras que el dueño de ese apellido bostezaba y miraba su papel que decia escrito en letras manuales el apellido Kyoyama—esto sinceramente, era lo ultimo que me faltaba, ahí esta Anna, confirmado, mataste un maldito cura en tu otra vida

—Bien jovenes, ahora que todos conocen a sus compañeros, hagan el favor de acercarseles, los hombres sean caballeros y vayan a donde las damas; y Miura por el amor de Dios bota el chicle.

Asakura arrastro la silla de su escritorio al lado del de Kyoyama.

—escucha peroxido, yo ni loco trabajo en uno de estos proyectitos, tengo practicas—la chica lo miro con odio por el comentario de cierta sustancia utilizada para aclarar el cabello, la cual ella usaba solo para darle algo de luz a su pelo naturalmente rubio

—pues dejame decirte, homo erectus, que yo si lo hare, pero no contigo—el Asakura alzo su cabeza para ver a la rubia levantarse y dirigirse al escritorio del maestro y hablarle en voz baja

—maestro Hatji, tengo un problema con mi... —el hombre se puso de pies adivinando a lo que venia la chica, demasiado habia durado penso mientras daba un golpecito en la mesa para llamar la atencion

—ammm, jovenes olvide decirles que no hay posibilidad de cambios con sus compañeros...

—usted no entiende maestro... —dijo en su defensa una peliroja desde su asiento

—señorita, esto no fue hecho al azar, yo les eleji a cada uno de ustedes su compañero porque me interesa la interaccion de los dos, dicho esto no fastidien y aguantense, Kyoyama, sirvase a volver a su asiento—a la chica no le importo que se tratase de su maestro al lanzarle una mirada tan helada como asesina a dicho sujeto

—parece que no nos queda de otra—dijo la chica ya devuelta en su asiento

—¿no me oiste Kyoyama? ya te lo dije, yo- no- me- presto- para- circos, ademas estare ocupado

—y que hay de **nuestra **calificacion ¿crees que por arte de magia pasaremos la materia?

El muchacho bostezo de nuevo aburrido de la platica— total, me tendre que quedar en Japon por las practicas...

—¡¡**desgraciado**!! Por eso estas tan tranquilo, ya que igual te quedaras, pero **yo **tengo un viaje a Hawaii con mis amigas

—quieta Lassie, conociendote solo dejaras una materia, tus subditas se iran y al otro dia te esperan como si tuvieran una vida sin verte... son tan... iugh! Asustan, como mujeres se pueden extrañar tanto, o no sera que ustedes se...? —la miro cara de morbo e interes, la chica tardo un poco en completar la frase con coherencia

—¡¡¡**maldito pervertido**!!! —el chico rio divertido apartando la vista de la rubia

—ya veras, nos pondran un trabajito de investigacion y ¡kaplum! Te vas y haces tus cochinadas con sus ami-mantes—dijo levantando las cejas—acabo de inventar esa palabra—dijo riendo y dando un pequeño golpe el la mesa

—¡¡¡grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! ¡No te soporto! —dijo levantando una mano para darle un golpe, pero el inmediatamente la detuvo y aparto el brazo para verla a la cara con seriedad esta vez

—el sentimiento es mutuo, pero no te pego porque me caigas como una piedra en higado—dijo soltandole con un poco de violencia la extremidad

—bruto, bestia, salvaje—rezaba la chica refiriendose al sujeto para luego no apartar la vista del reloj— ¿porque no avanzas? —dijo dandole golpecitos la pieza atada a su muñeca con la uña de su dedo indice

Todos en el aula estaban de medio mal humor a ecepcion de Hiragizawa y Daidouji que parecian felices de que los ubieran asignado como pareja, otros hablaban tratando de soportarse, algunos habian descubierto que tenian cosas en comun con los que creian que jamas las tendrian, y cierto par se ignoraba cada uno sumido en su prioridad

"tengo que hacer Malkfoid acepte el desgraciado trabajo, Dios que dificil era querer ser una estudiante excelente, nunca en su puta vida le habian reprobado una materia y gracias a este cretino estaba al borde de que esa pesadilla se realizara, espera, no, yo soy Anna Kyoyama, y Anna Kyoyama consigue lo que quiere aunque para eso tenga que pasar sobre uno que otro cadaver y vender el alma a algun espiritu maligno de paso y ¡¡¡ese viaje a Hawaii ya habia sido planeado y **pagado **hacia meses!!! pero tranquila Annita, ese cura que mataste hace siglos no interferira ahora, algo se me ocurrira"

"—bostezo— bien, llego la casa, me lleno la panza como una chincha australiana, duermo mi siesta, me despierto, tomo un rico baño caliente y me voy a botar un poco de dinero de papa con Killua, si, excelente plan —miro de reojo a la rubia del lado— bueh, yo lo siento botox, pero no voy a bailar el son que tu quieres"

Para el gusto y alivio de la mayoria el timbre sono indicandor de que ya era la hora del receso, aun quedaban algunos de los seguidores afuera, incluidas tres porristas con cara de idiotas en espera de su superior

—¿y Anna? Vimos que te sentaron con el adefecio de Asakura...— dijo una con cara de preocupacion

—si, es terrible Annie, no se como soportas tanta presion...—agrego la otra

—si, tanta presion y sigues asi de linda y delicada—cerro con broche la otra, siempre eran asi las conversaciones y terminaban con un halago superficial, pero para Anna eso era suficiente, las tres jovenes seguian a Anna donde quiera que iba, si las veias a ellas, escribelo, a menos de 5 pasos debia estar la chica

—a ver... apartense—una chica de pelo azul aparecio quitando de un empujon a una de las que estaba al lado de Anna— ¿que tal Annie? —dijo sonriendo

—¿como estas Pilika? —la chica que habia sido empujada se puso a un lado de Pilika sonriendo como si hubiera sido una gracia el empujon, de frente venia otra joven de pelo rojo con dos chicas a su lado.

Era Tamao y juntas las tres (Anna, Pilika y Tamao) eran las que gobernaban a las porristas, la jovencita peliroja le sonrio a sus amigas.

—¿y? ¿A quien te asignaron Annie? —dijo con interes y algo de reserva.

—al anormal de Asakura, ¿puedes creelo Tamy? —le respondio una de las muchachas del sequito de Anna alarmada.

Pilika la tomo del brazo son sutileza

—disculpa Anna 2, y todas ustedes, nos pueden dejar un rato solas, gracias por su cooperacion— hizo un ademan indicandole que circulasen a las demas y ellas solo pudieron obedecer y despedirse con la mano

—nos vemos en un rato chicas—dijo Anna despidiendose tambien

—¿Kau, nos traes tres cocas? —la chica asintio—gracias linda, estaremos en el arbol de siempre—dijo Tamao

—¿cómo las aguantan? Son como una sombra molesta y habladora—las dos chicas sonrieron un poco—entonces volviendo a ti ¿te pusieron a hacer par con Asakura?

—¡ufff! ¡¡¡Como esta de bueno el fatal!!!

—gracias por el apoyo moral Tamy—dijo la rubia con sarcasmo

—hay que decir la verdad amiga—dijo subiendo un poco los hombros

—pero si quieres pasar esa materia vas a tener que trabajar con tu archi enemigo— dijo Pilika cuando llegaron hasta debajo de un arbol y se sentaron

—el problema es Pili, que el desgraciado pelos de trapeador se nego rotundamente, dijo que tenia practicas y que no le importaba quedarse a los completivos

—Annie, tu estas consciente de que no te puedes quedar en completivos, ¿Hawaii, te dice algo?

—lo se Tamy— las muchachas llegaron con tres latas de Coca Cola bien frias y se las dejaron, porque Pili dijo que estaban hablando de algo personal y se tuvieron que marchar

—¿y no has pensado en nada? —dijo Pili luego de un trago de su bebida

—no, todavia, pero ya se me ocurrira algo, para la salida tendre algo en mente

—acuerdate Annita que no podemos irnos sin ti—dijo abrazando a la rubia

—si, si, pero ya, demasiado afecto—dijo apartandose y sonriendo de lado

Siguieron conversando de la odisea, y no llegaron a ninguna conclusion ademas de la idea de Pili de amordasar y encerrar en un cuarto frio y aislado a Asakura, pero fue descartada porque atentaba en contra de los derechos humanos por razones obvias. La campana del colegio puso a fin al descanso y los respectivos sequitos de Tamao y Anna las escoltaron a sus salones, y si aun cabe alguna duda de porque Pilika no tenia chicles andantes tras ella, era por falta de paciencia de la peli azul.

El transcurso de las clases de la tarde paso en tranquilidad y antes de terminada la clase de matematicas 3 ya Kyoyama tenia una idea, por mas molesto que sonara, el era imprecindible para ella en ese momento, ahora discutiria para escuchar que pensaban sus girl friends acerca de lo que habia pensado, las escucharia, pero la decisión estaba tomada de ante mano, ya se habia partido el coco buscando una forma de hacer al peli largo cambiar de opinion y esto era lo unico legal que habia hallado. Ya sonada la campana se juntarian como cada dia en el gimnasio para empezar la practica de las porristas, en el camino se le unieron sus "sombras" como las llamaba Pili,

—Ami, necesito que me hagas el favor de ver si hoy los del equipo de soccer tienen practica, me das un toque a mi movil inmediatamente lo sepas

—ok, Annie—la chica de pelo negro de quedo atrás y tomo otro rumbo para acatar la orden de su superior.

Ya estando ahí con sus amigas y las extras Anna les propuso a todas lo que tenia en mente.

—¿estas tratando de decirnos que vas a ir a la casa de tu opuesto natural?—le dijo Tamao alarmada ante la desesperacion del acto

—no es crees que es un poco ... descabellado—dijo una de las porristas minoritarias

—lo es Jeanne ¿pero que es eso de opuesto natural Tamy?

—bueno—empezo con una cara de obviedad mientras todas la miraban con curiosidad—es que ustedes son todo lo contrario, desde que tu color de pelo es rubio y el de el castaño oscuro; hasta el absurdo hecho de que a ti te gustan los gatos y a el los perros— todas asintieron dandole la razon a la peliroja y esperando que su lider recapacitara con una mirada de...

—es una locura— dijo Pilika en voz alta y negando ligeramente con la cabeza—ademas ¿como te vas a adentrar en territorio desconocido asi?

—tranquila Pili, no es territorio desconocido— la mayoria no entendia a que se referia la rubia pero Tamy y Pili entendieron perfectamente, el L7 de Anna sono, la chica vio el nombre de Ami en la pantalla brillante—

—¿y?

—_no, los monigotes no tienen practica, los miercoles son los dias de descanso Annie_

—perfecto Ami, gracias, ahora ven para aca que se iniciara la practica

—_ok_

—chao—cerro el aparatito blanco y lo metio en su bolsillo— niñas, hoy presindiran de mi, tengo cosas que hacer—dijo con cara de seguridad autentica

—te voy a estar llamando, por si acaso hay que ir a darle unas pataditas a tu amigaso —esta de mas decir que fue Pili la que dijo esa frase

—bueno, ya me voy adios —dio la espalda y saco una vez mas de su bolsillo su cel mientras caminaba saliendo de la cancha de baloncesto—

3:10 pm Casa Asakura

El telefono timbra y una jovencita de no mas de 18 años responde

—residencia Asakura, Buenas Tardes

—_si, ¿me puede comunicar con Hao Asakura por favor?_

—el señor esta tomando su siesta, ¿quiere dejarle algun mensaje Señorita?

—_seguro, digale al señor que Anna Kyoyama estara ahí a las 5 de la tarde, ¿no se le olvida?_

—no Señorita... —tomo una libreta que estaba junto al telefono y un boligrafo— ¿Kyoyama me dijo?

—_correcto, K-Y-O-Y-A-M-A_

—de acuerdo Señorita Kyoyama, en cuanto se despierte le doy el mensaje

—_muchas gracias, adios_

—pase buen dia—y colgo la rubia primero para que la chica colgara despues

4:00pm

La jovencita entra en la una habitacion oscura que pertenece a hao.

—Señor Hao, ya son 4 levantese—dijo abriendo un poco las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz, mientras Hao se restriega aun en la cama

—¿porque esa crueldad hacia mi persona?, ¿porque Mai si siempre te trato tan bien? —con con voz pastoza y adormilada

—usted me dijo que le despertara las 4—dijo acabando de abrir en su totalidad la cortina, mientras que Hao acostumbraba sus ojos a la luz

—¿llamadas? —dijo frotandose los ojos y con voz mas clara, la chica saco de un bolsillo de su uniforme una libreta

—si, el señor Killua dijo que no se olvidara que hoy saldrian, y que estaba podrido de sus sueños de belleza— Hao sonrio y se paro de la cama hacia su baño y la chica lo siguio hasta la puerta que dejo abierta mientras se lavaba la cara—la señorita Kurenai, me dijo que citara sus palabras textuales asi que me disculpa si lo ofendo: dile a ese mal nacido que se digne en contestar mis putas llamadas— Hao rio aun mas alto que anteriormente luego de secarse la cara, la chica tambien mostro una sonrisita timida— y la señorita Kyoyama dijo que estaria aquí a las 5:00

—¿como? —dijo mirando con atencion a la chica a su lado— ¿Kyoyama dijiste? —la chica asentio—esa chica no entendio que no haria esa ... estupidez de convivincia o como quiera que se llame

—¿no sera convivencia señor Hao?

—tu entendiste—dijo sentandose de un bote en su cama—cuando llegue, dile que no estoy

—de acuerdo, si ya no me necesita mas, me retiro—dijo cerrando la pierta tras ella

—¿la cruz de quien estaras cargando Hao Asakura? Porque la tuya no es, ¡¡¡si yo rezo mensual un padre nuestro!!! —dijo acostandose en su cama y mirando al techo— esa mujercita no conoce limites— sonrio estupidamente

4:45pm—Residencia Asakura Un Lincoln verde oscuro se detiene frente a la majestuosa casa, y de el se desmonta muy bien vestida y con su habitual cara de indeferencia Anna.

—te llamo cuando termine ¿esta bien? —le dijo a su chofer despues de cerrar la puerta y asomarse un poco a la ventana del conductor

—me parece bien Señorita— dijo el tipo— entonces... hasta entonces—puso el auto en reversa y menos de un momento ya no estaba

La chica camino un trecho no muy corto desde el jardin hasta la puerta principal donde dos hombres altos, fornidos y claro que asi asustantes estaban

—Buenas Tardes, soy Anna Kyoyama y me esperan adentro— los hombres la miraron con atencion, era una chica delgada de cabellos rubios con una vestimenta muy formal pero a la misma vez la hacian ver delicada, su vestimenta constaba de unos zapatos de piso negros, unas panti-medias del mismo color con una falda a mitad del muslo de color azul oscuro y una blusa de cuello y mangas ¾ de color blanco, llevaba el pelo suelto y un liston blanco a modo de cintillo. Traia un cuaderno en sus manos y su mirada de autoridad que aunque se veia minuscula ante estos dos mandriles, aun asi inspiraba respeto y era imponente.

—si, dejeme ir a rectificar, disculpe— uno de los hombres, el mas alto de los dos se retiro hasta adentro de la casa, en ese preciso momento en el que la puerta se cerro, una flamante camioneta Range Rover color champagne se estaciono frente a la entrada, haciendo al otro sujeto ponerse en guardia con su arma en mano, del vehiculo salio un sujeto de cabello castaño y corto de ojos negros y con una sonrisa confiada y hasta algo melancolica. La rubia solo tuvo que mirarlo por unos segundos para darse cuenta de quien se trataba, ella camino unos pocos pasos hasat entrar en el camo visual del sujeto pelicorto.

—pero si es nada mas y nada menos que el heredero Asakura—dijo sin cambiar absolutamente la expresion en su rostro, mas en su voz parecia que el tempano se habia empezado a derretir

El tipo la miro con una gran sonrisa— no me pudieron preparar mejor bienvenida—dijo abriendo los brazos y con una sonrisa idiota que caracterizaba a este sujeto— ji ji ji ji ¿qué tal Annie?

—————————————

Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí leyendo. Creo que ya saben de quien se trata este ultimo personaje, sino, tendran que esperar al proximo capi. Y por favor dejen reviews para saber que tal esta.

Gracias a** Jors **por su review!!! Te lo agradezco mucho TT


	3. ¿Celos?

¿Celos?

El muchacho abrio los brazos esperando un abrazo pero la rubia no se movio de donde estaba, asi que el se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura, hasta levantarla del suelo, ella solo atino a descansar sus manos en los hombros del castaño pero sin moverse hasta que fue soltada.

—¿sigues compitiendo en el Ginness como la persona mas seca de historia? —le dijo en broma despues de bajarla y observandola fijamente a los ojos

El guarda que estaba en la casa salio.

—lo lamento señorita, pero Don Hao salio—dijo aun de espaldas y cuando se volteo se sorprendio al ver a Yoh— ¡¡Don Yoh!! No sabia que vendria, ¿porque no aviso para irlo a buscar al aereopuerto?

—¡y dale con el Don Yoh! —dijo haciendo creer que estaba molesto pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo— pero espera, ¿viniste a ver a Hao? Ji ji ji ji, parece que despues de todo las cosas han cambiado

—no, lo que pasa es que... —el castaño la interrumpio tomandola de la mano y conduciendola a dentro de la casa— un gusto volver a verte Lewis—Yoh sento a Anna en un gran mueble y se sento junto a ella, invadiendo mas de lo que ella estaba acotumbrada su espacio personal

—cuentamelo todo, como esta la escuela, los muchachos, los profesores cara de limon **con sal**, Horo, Len y las chicas, Tamy, Pili y ¡¡las moscas!! —se hecho a reir luego de decir esto, Anna solo lo observaba con ojos divertidos y con una mini sonrisa

—bueno, los profesores ya no tienen cara de limon... todo ha mejorado desde que te fuiste, ahora mi estimado tienen cara de **toronja con hiel**—ante esto Yoh volvio a romper en risas—la escuela ha sido arravalizada por tu hermano y sus simios, Tamy, Pili y las moscas como tu les dices, estamos todas muy bien

—me alegro de escuchar que todo esta bien—

Mientras que arriba en la misma casa, Mai entraba denuevo en la habitacion de Hao para sacar la ropa sucia del dia, Hao estaba en boxers mientras que la sonrojada mucama intentaba no mirarlo.

—oye, Mai, cuado Kyoyama llegue, la dejas entrar ¿esta bien? Lo voy a recibir—dijo sentandose en la orilla de la cama sonreido, la chica lo miro

—la señorita ya vino, y su hermano que acaba de llegar la invito a pasar señor Hao—el muchacho se puso blanco como un papel

—¿que dices?

—si, el señor Yoh acaba de llegar hace unos instantes y según Lewis se encontro con la señorita en la entrada y muy alegremente la invito a pasar

Abajo en la sala.

—¿te traigo algo para tomar? —dijo Yoh parandose diligentemente para buscar algo de beber —pero que digo—tomo una vez mas a la rubia por el brazo poniendola de pie—ni que fueras una visita, jiji ,jijjiji

Yoh y Anna habian tenido una relacion mas que amistosa que habia terminado unos 6 meses atrás cuando el Asakura anuncio que se iria de viaje por su beca, su relacion termino de una manera muy bien y siguieron siendo amigos muy cercanos, incluso de vez en cuando Yoh llamaba a Anna para conversar con ella desde Madrid.

Anna guiada por Yoh se dirigio junto a el a la cocina.

—sientate—dijo hundiendo la cabeza en el gran refrigerador— ¿que quieres?

—coca cola por favor—dijo sentandose en un banco muy alto al lado de el desayunador

—sigues adicta a eso, en unos años tus riñones pareceran **minimo **el Everest por la cantidad de piedras— dijo con aun la cabeza metida en la nevera— ¡¡¡yum pudin!!! —saco la cabeza y mirando detrás del cuerpo de Anna diferencio la figura de Hao y sonrio viendo a su hermano, Anna se volteo al momento

—¿qué haces **tu** aqui? —dijo con cara de no muchos amigos, Anna se sintio un poco ofendida y enseguida se puso de pie, el no le quitaba la vista de encima

—esas no son formas de tratar a una invitada Hao— dijo poniendose serio y dejando las cosas que tenia en las manos en la mesa que tenia en frente, Hao cambio su vista hacia Yoh

—**a ella** la esperaba, me referia a ti— Yoh lo observo un momento algo confundido, pero Anna estaba totalmente en el aire, era ella quien no entendia que carajo pasaba aqui —Hao estaba parado frente al umbral de cocina, con la respiracion un poco cortada parecia que habia corrido escaleras abajo desde su cuarto tan rapidamente que hasta la t shirt se le habia olvidado.

Yoh se quedo callado y Hao camino hacia Anna y con posesividad la agarro por un brazo halandola un poco

—vamos Kyoyama, tenemos cosas que hacer— y asi se perdieron dejando a un Yoh con muchas preguntas y suficientemente curiosidad para lanzarse por las respuestas

Entraron la rubia y el pelilargo en la habitacion de este, el cual cerro la puerta.

—me parece que cambiaste de opinon acerca del trabajo Asakura—el chico estaba pensando en algo mas que el trabajo pero le respondio

—aja, un examen completivo menos es mejor ¿no? —la rubia asintio, pero habia algo raro en Hao, su voz no era la de siempre para con ella, estaba... como decirlo... sonaba mas suave—¿empezamos? —hizo un ademan invitandola a acomodarse en donde quisiera

—si, supongo—algo no andaba bien, el chico halo la silla de su escritorio para ella, la rubia se sento sobre la cama y empezo a hojear el cuaderno que no habia soltado desde que llego, el chico no tuvo otra opcion sino sentarse en la silla—te... ¿puedes poner algo? —dijo sin levantar la vista del papel

—¿ah? —dijo despistado, ella lo señalo con el dedo— claro—se puso de pie en de un bote y busco algo en el armario, mientras que Anna se quemaba las neuronas intentando decifrar el porque del comportamiento de Hao, ya vencida, solo empezo a hablar

—bien, como supondre que sabes, el maestro nos dio estas preguntas generales...— dijo agitando al aire una pieza de papel pero aun sin levantar la vista—...para que a partir de aquí rompamos —hizo un ademan con los dedos de supuestamente— el hielo...

Hao oia mas no escuchaba lo que rubia decia, miraba hacia ella mas no habia ni un apice de atencion; Anna se preguntaba el porque de esa actitud ... justamente como Hao. Luego de unas 5 preguntas que el peli largo respondio por gravedad por decirlo asi, Anna perdio la paciencia que en su caso no era mucha.

—¿**en que demonios estas pensando**? —dijo levantando la vista por primera vez

—¿ah? — fue lo unico que recibio, y cuando la chica iba a empezar a gritar se escucho la puerta abriendose, era Yoh que llegaba con una bandeja con dos cocas y un jugo de manzana enlatado

—vine a darles una mano en el estudio—dijo sonriendo simpaticamente, en ese momento Hao bajo a la realidad y se levanto, denuevo con cara de "me fastidias", tomo las dos cocas de bandeja

—te agradezco, pero estamos muy ocupados, necesitamos concentracion, adios— dijo finalmente dandole la espalda y tomando una hoja de las piernas de Anna , luego de unos segundos se volteo nuevamente— ¿algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—ammm, no—sonrio en cuanto pudo—pues... feliz estudio— dijo cerrando la puerta y con su solitario juguito de manzana, Hao volvio a su asiento

—a ver... —miro la hoja— ¿qué diablos dice aqui? —dijo con ojos interrogantes—Anna se paro y le arrebato el pedazo de papel

—es aleman, y dudo que lo entiendas, ya te decidiste a prestarme atencion—se sento

—claro, soy todo tuyo—Hao no se percato de lo que habia dicho, pero Anna levanto una ceja y supuso que a la clase se referia

—bien, pregunta 5: ¿Cuál es su autor favorito? (claro, autor, este sujeto no debe leer mas que comiquitas y uno que otro manga superficial)

—ummmm, diria que... Coelho y Garcia Marquez—dijo rascandose un poco la barbilla, la chica se descompuso un poco ante la respuesta

—¿tu... lees? —dijo con su ceja aun alzada, Hao duro un momento para analizar y entender bien el sarcasmo de la pregunta

—¿**CÓMO QUE SI LEO, COÑO**? **NI QUE FUERA ANALFABETA**—la chica lanzo unas carcajadas cubriendo su boca con la mano, pero que Hao vio perfectamente, sonriendo un poco el tambien

—esta bien, no importa—dijo bajando la cabeza y recobrando la compostura

—¬¬ ¿como que no importa?

—pregunta siguiente—dijo ignorando absolutamente a Hao— ¿qué palabra te definiria ahora mismo? ¿Que clase de preguntas son estas? —Hao se quedo un momento pensandolo y aparto la vista de Anna apoyando la cara en su mano izquierda

—posesion... confusion... —penso... en voz alta, casi inaudible

—confusion ¿cuál fue la otra? —dijo entrecerrando sus ojos, como si con eso fuera a escuchar mejor; Hao bajo de nuevo a la tierra

—(¡mierda! porque no puedo pensar algo y que se quede como un puto pensamiento ... ¡como ahora! ) sueño— dijo guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua—

A partir de aquí Hao empezo a prestarle una atencion menos desde el alma a las preguntas y creanlo o no fueron pocas las discuciones, la mas acalorada fue la de cual animal era mejor si el perro o el gato, naturalmente con sus conocimientos gatunos Anna logro que Hao se diera por vencido con un par razonamientos falsos que el creyo maravillosos y le dio la razon.

Eran las 7 y unos... 30 minutos y tanto Hao como Yoh acompañaron a Anna hasta la puerta en lo que llegaba su chofer.

—Annie, lamento que no hallamos podido conversar mas ampliamente despues de todos estos meses, ¿aceptarias una invitacion a tomar un café mañana?

—ammm, nop—el peli largo le quito la palabra de la boca a Anna—mañana Kyoyama y yo tambien estaremos trabajando en el proyecto escolar ¿verdad Kyoyama?

—¿no tienes practica ma...? —dijo la rubia algo desconcertada antes de ser brutalmente interrumpida

—no, los muchachos y Killua se las arreglaran sin mi

—ah, entonces si, vengo mañana mientras mas rapido trabajemos mucho mejor, Yoh lamento tener rechazar tu invitacion, pero tu y yo sabemos la importancia de las prioridades—dijo con algo de rencor en la voz—

¿a las 4 Asakura? —le dijo al peli largo mientras el Lincoln verde que habia llevado a la rubia se presento, ella abrio la portezuela

—sera mejor a la 5, a las 4 termino mi siesta—la chica lo miro de una manera congelada

—nos veremos a las 4 **en punto**—la chica entro al vehiculo dando por terminada la conversacion cerrando la puerta

—pero... —se defendio del aire el castaño

—ji ji ji ji ji, Annita es asi— Hao lo miro y luego se retiro dejando sonriendo solo al castaño peli corto— ¿te gusta verdad Hao? —se detuvo por un segundo, se rio un momento tipo burla y continuo la caminata hasta adentro

—tanto frio en Europa te ha afectado Yoh— el mencionado empezo a caminar tras de su hermano hasta llegar a su lado

—al que le han afectado los celos el juicio es a ti—dijo sonreido y aparentemente entendiendo a su hermano— ademas de que han doblegado su personalidad y cambiado tu carácter

—¿de que hablas? —se rio en burla otra vez — parece que es cierto lo que dicen de Paris, contagia de _amor _a quienes viven alli, descuida no me interesa Kyoyama, son ideas tuyas

—ji ji ji ji ji, tienes razon, son ideas mias—los hermanos entraron en la casa Hao fue a la cocina por una coca cola e Yoh se fue a su cuarto a hacer una llamada

En 5 minutos ya Anna estaba en su casa, encendiendo su celular que habia apagado conociendo las paranoias de Tamy que se iba a pasar la tarde llamandola, habian 13 llamadas perdidas, 6 mensajes de voz y 7 de texto.

_Usted tiene 6 mensajes nuevos:_

_Mensaje 1: Usted ha recibido varias llamada de 547 254 1458 y no han dejado mensaje_

_Mensaje 2: Annie, te llamo y me desconectaste el telefono ¿o no fuiste tu? Por favor estoy preocupada, habla Tamy._

_Mensaje 3: segundo mensaje y me voy a empezar a comer las uñas, si mañana no tengo ni cuticula, tu me pagaras las uñas postizas, es Tamy_

Anna se reia de cado uno de los mensajes acostada sobre su cama.

_Mensaje 4: Usted ha recibido varias llamada de 547 256 3652 y no han dejado mensaje_

_Mensaje 5: es Pili te llamo por pura peticion de la intensa de Tamy, se que estas bien (¡no lo esta ella no apaga su ce!l)callate Tamao, ¡cuando escuches el mensaje llama a esta que me tiene a la escuela!_

_Mensaje 6: Usted ha recibido una llamada de 698 458 1278 y no han dejado mensajes._

_Fin de Mensajes_

—¿698? —en ese preciso momento ese numero volvio a llamar —¿Hola?

—¿_tu y yo sabemos la importancia de las prioridades? ¿qué me quisiste dejar dicho con eso?— _era Yoh, y el 698 era en codigo de area parisino que aun conservaba

—no te quise dejar dicho nada, crei haber sido muy clara

—_pues no lo fuiste, explicate_

—es bastante simple, cuando tu y yo estabamos juntos y te dieron tu beca a Paris pudiste posponer el viaje hasta final de secundaria, pero no quisiste, y me dijiste: la prioridad es la prioridad y te fuiste sin mirar atrás

—_¿sigues dolida?_

—nunca lo estuve, solo un poco decepcionada

—_lo lamento y me doy cuenta de mi error_

—no lo lamentes me hiciste un favor—Yoh iba a comenzar a hablar pero—sabes tengo algo que hacer ¿me puedes llamar luego?

—_si, supongo que puedo_

—de acuerdo, que tengas buenas noches, adios

—a... —¡clack! Tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, el molesto sonido de numero ocupado empezo a sonar antes de que Asakura pudiera terminar de despedirse.

—inepto, creyo que todavia estaria sollanzando por el —dijo en tono de burla, el telefono sono, pero ella decidio no responder, alguna mucama lo haria, timbro unas dos veces y luego una voz desde el intercom:

—Señorita Anna, es para usted, es la Señorita Tamao

—de acuerdo—chillo para que la escucharan y levanto el auricular— ¿aja? —dijo algo aburrida acostandose en su comoda cama

—¡¡_eres la persona mas desconsiderada del mundo_!! —grito Tamao tan alto que Anna tuvo que despegarse el aparato de la oreja

—y tu eres la que grita mas alto, casi haces que me sangren los oidos

—_¡el cerebro te tiene que sangrar! ¡no te imaginas que preocupada estaba_!

—ay por favor Tamy no seas dramatica ni que hubiera ido a caminar en un barrio de asesinos—Tamao suspiro

—_¿y? ¿qué tan mal te trato? _—en ese mismo momento a la rubia le suena la otra linea, era Pili asi que se llamaron en conferencia para poder hablar las tres

—pues dejenme decirles, que jamas habia visto a Hao Asakura tan gentil conmigo—empezando asi Anna les conto a sus amigas todo lo sucedido

—_¿que bicho le habra picado? porque la gente no se vuelve agradable de un momento a otro_

—yo no se, tal vez se comporto mejor por la presencia de Yoh

—_tambien, podria ser_

—Tamy que te pasa ¿porque tan callada?

—_es que no le hallo ni pies ni cabeza, que el bombom de Asakura, luego de ustedes despreciarse el uno al otro de un dia para el otro ya ¡kaplum! Y todo esta bien y somos de lo mas amigos, aquí hay gato encerrado_

—_ya estas tu buscandole la decimo octava pata al gato, simplemente Asakura trata a Annie bien porque sabe que esta obligado a hacer el proyecto y es mejor que de una vez por todas al menos se amiguen, ese es el objetivo de la clase ¿no? porque hablando como los locos, ustedes dos siempre se andan buscando peleas siempre con un circo distintos, ya esta como bueno_

—_bueno, yo no se_—dijo tamy no convencida de la teoria

—chicas, me voy a cenar, hablamos mañana en la escuela, chau, buenas noches

—Buenas noches Annie—dijeron las dos chicas al unisono colgando el telefono

Anna se paro de su cama y fue al comedor donde estaba su familia.

—Annita querida, ¿porque siempre bajas tan tarde a cenar? Seguro estabas como babosa pegada al telefono—dijo su madre, la chica se sento sin decir palabra con su cara de fastidio de siempre

—¿cómo te fue en la escuela Ann? —dijo con animo su padre sonriendo

—bien—dijo antes de meterse un pedazo pequeño de carne a la boca

La cena transcurrio como siempre, los padres de Anna charlaban mientras ella se dedicaba a poner el pedazos pequeños cada porcion de la cena para llevarsela luego a la boca, sus padres siempre se habian preguntado ¿de donde habia sacado Anna esa habilidad tan impresionante de conversar? La chica en cuestion se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio al piano de cola de la sala de estar y empezo a tocar, sus padres al escuchar la melodia se levantaron para ir hasta donde interpretaba Anna el instrumento.

—me pregunto que la habra inspirado, hacia meses que no tocaba—dijo su madre

—si, desde que Yoh se marcho a Paris, no habia vuelto a tocar—dijo el padre por lo bajo para no ser escuchado

Luego de unos diez minutos de una hermosa melodia la chica se detuvo escuchando los aplausos de sus madres

—_absolutely beautiful my beloved young lady_ (absolutamente hermoso mi querida niña)

—_thank you father (_gracias padre —dijo poniendose de pie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

—buenas noches, papa, Melody, que descansen—y asi se dirigio a su cuarto, su ultimo suspiro antes de caer en el pais de los sueños le fue dedicado en confusion a cierto castaño.

—_Hao..._

_ammm, nu se que tal les parecio pero a mi me uxto muxo este capi, el final estuvo medio rarito pero bueh!_

_Gracias a __**Jors **__que sigue dejandome reviews, muchas gracias por darme animos y a __**Shiraze Asakura Tao **__que tambien me dejo review gracias que linda y a los que me leen, dejen review que ya estoe perdiendo la inspiracion. U U (inner: si, esta mensa ia no tiene na en el coco_¬¬_ ) Eli :ique mala, deberias ser mi aliada! (inner: tas loca ni muerta me alio contigo _¬¬ _toy en tu cabeza porque no hay mas na )Eli: abusiva (inner: tu me creaste!)_

_**Chaito, elicat**_


	4. Sospechas

Eclipse

Los personajes de shaman king le pertenecen a su creador, esto es solo un paso en mi plan para conquistar el mundo xD

4. Sospechas

—diiiiime

—no

—ande Señor Hao, digame

—ni siquiera se lo que quieres que te diga

—ahora no se me haga el tonto—Mai estaba sentada en la computadora mientras que Hao estaba acostado en su cama, eran las 2 de la mañana y desde las 10 la chica intentaba sacarle a Hao una informacion importante—usted sabe que le gusta, y yo tambien lo se...

—entonces si estas tan segura, porque sigues preguntando— Hao lanzaba su balon de futbol hacia arriba mientras conversaba

—porque quiero que lo admita, ande, que le cuesta; oiga señor Hao, siempre le quise preguntar ¿qué clase de contraseña es charmander para una cuenta de msn? —el muchacho la miro como queriendo matarla

—¿en que puede pensar un chico de 10 que estaba obsecionado con pokemon? —despues de dicho esto la chica rompio en risas, para luego rodar la silla hasta la orilla de la cama

—Señor Hao, cuenteme, esa chica rubia le gusta ¿verdad?

—¿de donde sacaste eso? Para empezar—le dijo sentandose y empezando a jugar con sus dedos

—es que yo lo conozco, tengo 7 meses conociendolo y cada vez que veo ese jueguito con los dedos quiere... —Hao entrelazo los dedos para que ella no tuviera pruebas pero el telefono sono— ¿quién puede ser a las 2 de la mañana? —Hao iba a contestar pero la chica peli lila se le adelanto— ¿que? —respondio de manera grosera

—hola Mai, ¿me pasas a Hao? —la chica no dijo nada—**su amigo**— y le paso el telefono

—¿dos de mañana Killua?

—_¡como que dos de la mañana joder! Me quede esperandote en la fiesta de Tao_

—total, oye te dejo— y asi, colgo el telefono

—wow, me encanta su estilo—la chica sonrio—estabamos en... que lo conozco hace meses y se como responde y estaba ultra celoso cuando vio al señor Yoh acercarsele a ella

—¡que no estaba celoso! —la chica puso cara de enojo y le dio un golpazo en la cabeza— **¡coño! **¿Porque me pegas?

—¡cabeza dura! —puso una cara de ofendida—sea sincero conmigo señor Hao—el muchacho la observo mientras ponia una mano en el chichon que el golpe le habia causado

El castaño sonrio un poco de lado—si, creo que alguito me gustara— dijo indicando que muy poquito con los dedos, la chica sonrio y volvio a la computadora—

—ya lo sabia, lo supe todo el tiempo ah! Mire señor Hao, aquí hay una invitacion, en su hi5, dice fiesta de piscina, Hi-ra-gui... ¿que dice aquí?

—Hiraguizawa, cada año hace una fiesta de piscina, ¡pero! ¿qué haces en mi hi5? ¡Uff! Que hare contigo— el muchacho agarro el balon de nuevo y bostezo acostandose, la muchacha se volteo

—tiene sueño, entonces me voy—apago el computador, le quito el balon de las manos a Hao y lo dejo en el suelo, para luego salir antes de apagar la luz— tenga buenas noches señor Hao—esta a punto de salir cuando Hao...

—Mai, revisas mi mensajes, te sabes todas mis contraseñas, me sacas todos mis secretos ¿y aun asi insistes en tratarme de usted y decirme señor?

—es mas divertido, ademas ya estoy acostumbrada

—solo llamame Hao

—ne—dijo sacando la lengua—duermase Señor Hao, son las 2 de la mañana y mañana tiene que madrugar, sabe que no debe estar despierto hasta tan tarde—le dijo con un toque de regaño como si ella no hubiera sido la culpable del desvelo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente los dias tanto de la rubia como del castaño transcurrieron normalmente, solo que Killua le dijo hasta del mal que iba a morir a Hao por dejarlo plantado y encima por haberle colgado el telefono, pero despues de eso todo fue normal. La clase de Biologia animal era una de las clases que los dos polos coincidian fue suspendida por la ausencia de la maestra que habia quedado viuda la noche anterior, los alumnos tenian 1 hora de clases libre y quizas por el destino o simple coincidencia, Hao y Anna se toparon en el pabellon de esgrima, la rubia era muy diestra en este deporte porque lo practicaba semanalmente en el club del cual su padre era miembro y el peli largo como el todos los deportes simplemente sobresalia.

Anna llego al lugar y se encontro con dos competidores muy buenos, no sabia quienes eran detrás de la mascara pero dedujo que uno de ellos era Hao Asakura por la larga cabellera castaña que tenia atada en una cola de caballo, el lugar contrario a lo que ella y sus amigas pensaron estaba lleno, hoy se llevaria a cabo un torneo intracolegial. Hao se retiro la mascara lanzando a sus admiradoras que eran el 80 de los asistentes no participantes una sonrisa matadora, por la cual se escucharon muchos suspiros y gritos tambien.

—_el ganador de esta ronda e invicto hasta ahora es __**Asakura**__**Hao **__de la clase A de tercer año_—anunciaba una mujer por el alta voz—_dentro de unos 20 minutos el ya mencionado alumno y la señorita Kyoyama Anna del mismo grado se enfrentaran en un amistoso que eligimos al azar para probar a ambos, hasta entonces_—termino la trasmision

—genial, lo que te faltaba—le dijo Pilika con sarcasmo a su amiga que todavia tenia la cara descolocada

—¡esto es el destino! —llego chillando Tamao hasta donde estaban la peli azul y la rubia

—se llama azar Tamy—le dijo Anna desanimada, caminando casi con los pies a rastras, mientras que Hao estaba en algun lugar del pabellon tomandose un Gatorade y tratando de asimilar que tan pequeño era el mundo o el colegio en este caso

—de todos los lugares de recreo en la escuela tenia que venir justamente aquí, no pudo ir, no se, a las piscinas, al club de teatro, al de canto... —dijo mientras Killua le quitaba de encima a una admiradora

—es la oportunidad perfecta para humillar a tu rival—le dijo Killua sonriendo con maldad, Hao lo miro con la esquina del ojo, torcio un poco el labio y miro hacia abajo

—ya no quiero molestarla mas... es que yo...— en ese preciso momento vio como los zapatos iguales a los de el se ponian en frente

—parece que tu racha invicta acaba ahora Asakura—le dijo Anna al chico con una sonrisa confiada, la mascara de esgrima bajo el brazo y el sable en una mano torciendo un poco la cabeza, Pili y Tamy tambien estaban tras de ella—a menos que te retires y dejes a otro perder

—retiro lo dicho—dijo sonriendole a su amigo y poniendose de pies— ¿sabes? A veces es divertido practicar con aficionados, ¿asi que porque no? Veremos quien empuña mejor el sable

Hao y Anna no tenian mucho en comun aparentemente, pero algo que tenian muy marcado ambos era el deseo innato de competir y el desagrado por perder

—suerte entonces y que gane el mejor—dijo entregandole el sable a una de las moscas que recien habia llegado y dandole la mano a su oponente

—lo hare descuida—dijo el pelilargo respondiendo el gesto, ambos se miraron a los ojos con sus respectivas sonrisas de: "te acabare" y la rubia fue quien rompio el cordial saludo para marcharse, luego de perderla de vista ante la multitud se sento de vuelta y empezo a jugar con sus dedos con una sonrisa tonta— pero chica mas problemática...—

—te gusta Kyoyama —le afirmo Killua levantandole el rostro con un dedo

—¿de que hablas Killua? —dijo volviendo su cabeza a sus manos y algo nervioso

—sonrisa estupida, juego de dedos y el predecible "¿de que hablas Killua?" ¡ah! Si, porque yo soy anormal, vamos Hao no tengo conociendote desde el kinder de mas

—(¡malditos dedos!) —eso era lo que le retumbaba a Hao en la cabeza— no me gusta

—por supueeeeesto, claro que no—dijo alzando una ceja—aunque no te culpo, no se ve nada mal la muchachita—mirada fulminante de parte de Hao— ¿ves? Claro que te gusta

—¡es que acaso todo el mundo sabe como me comporto cuando me gusta alguien!—dijo poniendose de pie agarrando su sable

—no, solo la gente que te conoce muy bien, como yo...

—y mi mucama— dijo Hao dejando atrás a su amigo

—je je je es diferente con Mai, ella esta en todo—dijo caminando detrás de Hao

Desde el inicio de la clase de conviviencia se habia hecho muy dificil el no darse cuenta de que los enfrentamientos y altercados acostumbrados habian menguado considerablemente.

—_Asakura Hao y Kyoyama Anna presentarse en la arena para el duelo por favor_—una vez mas la voz llamaba por el alta voz, los llamados se presentaron ya con la mascara puesta, y con el referi en el centro.

—¿Listos? ¡Peleen!

Los dos jovenes iniciaron con gran habilidad y de una manera muy pareja. Cuando uno tocaba se anunciaba un "touché" y el que tocaba ganaba un punto. El encuentro se extendio unos 45 minutos en un empate de 10 toques cada uno.

—_Como el combate se ha extendido tanto el proximo punto sera el desicivo_—Anuncio la voz, y el duelo continuo unos 20 minutos mas

—terminaremos con esto— afirmo Hao desde atrás de la mascara

—¿que? —respondio Anna mientras aun mantenian el combate, pero en un movimiento rapido el peli largo se empezo a mover mas rapido de lo que lo habia hecho en todo el duelo, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar a la chica, ella dio un salto tipo porrista evitando el toque.

—nada mal...— el Asakura asumio una posicion de ataque que vagamente conocian 3 o 4 de los presentes y los expertos—...pero te faltan años de practica—el muchacho realizo un giro tras un rapido ataque de su oponente y la toco en cuestion de segundos sin darle a la chica la oportunidad de siquiera ponerse en posicion de defensa apareciendo como por arte de magia detrás de ella— touché—susurro el castaño solo para el y la chica para que luego el arbitro lo anunciara a todo pulmon. La multitud enloquecio, principalmente las fans del ganador.

Anna se retiro la mascara cuando el referi anunciaba al ganador mirando en estado catatonico a Hao, jamas habia visto a alguien moverse tan rapido, el por su parte tambien se quito la pieza que le cubria la cara al verla en ese estado.

—¿estas bien? —le dijo acercandosele un poco con una pequeña sonrisa

La joven levanto la cabeza para mirarlo bien—¿cómo demonios te moviste tan rapido?

—no es mas que cuestion de practica—el referi agarro del brazo a Hao halandolo para ploclamarlo ganador, pero este a su vez tambien halo a Anna consigo

—¡¡¡y el ganador de este encuentro, aun invicto en el torneo es Hao Asakura!!! Clase A del tercer año—anuncio el arbitro pasadito de libras por un microfono, el chico le hizo un gesto para que le entregara el microfono—ah, ahora unas palabras del ganador

—ammm este...—dijo finjiendo una vergüenza inexistente—quiero agradecerle publicamente a Anna Kyoyama, por darme uno de los mejores enfrentamientos que recuerde—le levanto la mano a la chica— quiero se le reconozca a ella tambien como ganadora de este encuentro—dijo mirando a los ojos a la chica, ella solo sonrio y le dio las gracias en una mimica que solo el pudo leer en sus labios, respondiendole tambien con el mismo gesto sonreido "a ti"

—_En 30 minutos el enfrentamiento final de esgrima Asakura vs Himura en un duelo de todo contra todo_—

La joven algo sudada de estar dentro de esa mascara se retiro de la arena e inmediatamente dos chicas se acercaron con algo de beber y una toalla para ella.

—lo hiciste super Annie—dijo una

—estuviste fenomenal— completo la otra

—gracias, Tamy, Pili, ¿dónde estan?

—dijeron que iban por algo, no se que, pero enseguida vuelven—en ese preciso momento llegaron las dos ausentes y una mosca

—estuviste excelente Annie—dijo la mosca

—te patearon el trasero Annie—le dijo Pili con una sonrisa—bromeo, lo hiciste bien

—le gustas a Hao Asakura—toda la atencion que habia sido dirigida hasta ese momento fue cambiada por una mirada atonita hacia Tamao, solo Anna levanto una ceja

—eso imposible—una mosca

—irrazonable—otra mosca

—impensable—enfatizo la tercera

—¿es que ustedes no saben hablar sin que la otra termine la oracion?—exploto Pili— ¡shu! ¡Vayanse! ¡Y- y busquense una vida!

—perdiste el juicio, pero de una manera **olimpica**—dijo Anna

—Anna, tengo desde anoche pensandolo, y es la unica manera posible de que Asakura te trate tan bien y mi querida amiga, esa manera tan particular de compartir su victoria contigo, **eso **lo pudo haber hecho cualquiera, oyeme pero bien, ¡cualquiera! Menos Hao Asakura, es que solo, piensalo—Anna miro a Pili con una cara interrogante, esta solo atino a subir un poco los hombros en señal de no tener idea de que decir

—es una posibilidad... —dijo finalmente Pilika

Eso era todo, Anna estaba completamente sola, todos habian perdido el juicio, hasta Pilika que era la mas real, daba credito a la version de Tamao

—escuchen, no nos ahoguemos en una vulgar tapita de refresco, Tamao estas no son mas que ideas tuyas, lo que sucede con Hao, es una especie de efecto secundario de esos vitaminicos futbolisticos—Tamy la miro no creyendose ni la "a" del cuento— y Pili, te estas juntando mas de lo naturalmente permitido con Tamy, tengo que ponerte mas tiempo linda; asi que olvidemonos del asunto. Punto y final, ahora vamonos— Pili como era muy influenciable se dejo llevar del consejo pero Tamy seguia maquinando el asunto, pero ahora en silencio

Mientras salian del gimnasio Anna vio a Hao quien se soltaba el pelo y le sonreia a su amigo albino en una animada conversacion, el no logro divisarla entre la multitud

—(¿sera posible?...) —la chica sacudio un poco la cabeza

—¿cuándo se lo vas a decir? —le pregunto Killua a su amigo que acaba de ganar su ultimo combate

—¿uhm? —le pregunto con un sonidito Hao que no tenia ni idea de lo que el albino le hablaba

—¡a Kyoyama idiota! ¿no le vas a decir que te gusta?

—ah, eso...

—no, aquello, idiota—susurro por lo bajo

—...no, es solo un crush ya se me pasara, es el hechizo pasajero de un buen par de piernas—dijo colcandose mal la corbata del uniforme

—¿estas seguro campeon? —le dijo apartandole las manos de la corbata de un manotazo a su amigo y poniendosela como debia

—sep— dijo con la cortaba arreglada decentemente tomando su mochila y saliendo del pabellon hacia sus clases, al entrar al salon se topo con una muy mencionada rubia en la pizarra explicando algo de matematicas

—entonces... 2x+3y+z1—dijo escribiendo la suma en el pizarron—como aquí dice la expresion da 1—la chica volteo a ver a Hao y se quedo un momento paralizada, y luego regreso a la realidad— ¿entienden? —dijo apartando la vista del castaño quien ingreso a su asiento y se quedo con atencion hacia la figura de piernas largas y cuerpo esbelto que se encontraba frente al pizarron, nunca habia visto una clase de matematicas mas interesante en su vida, solo salio de su trance cuando recibio un papelito que decia:

"¿quizas algo mas que un buen par de piernas?" —el peli largo rio y dirigio la vista al asiento de atrás.

—_quizas..._ —dijo en un susurro divertido a su amigo, devolviendo su completa atencion la ecuacion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, ¡he aquí episodio 4! Y espero que les haya gustado, AGRACIMIENTOS a quienes han dejado reviews, 1,000,000 de gracias!! Me hacen tan feliz, a **Jors**, ya deje que gente no miembro me pudiera dejar review, gracias por la sujerencia y a: **Kamimura, Conchito, Missume Yoshikawa**, **Shiraze Asakura Tao** me alegra tanto que les guste, y disculpen la demora, les prometo que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero sigan dejando reviews y corriendo la voz.

(inner: interesada¬¬) eli: ya viniste tu a fastidiarme la vida (inner: agredeceme, yo soy la que controla tu imaginacion) eli: ¡eso no es cierto! ¡Te odio! . # (inner: yo tambien a ti, pero no me puedo escapar de tu cabeza hueca) eli: ¡KYAAAA! Salte, sal de ahi (inner: ya deja de chillar ¬¬)


	5. Me gustas

5. Me gustas

Casa de Hao Asakura

Anna arriva a la mansion luego de un dia de escuela que para cualquiera resultaria agitado, pero para Anna Kyoyama habia sido simplemente un punto fuera de lo comun, pero como casi todo, esto no afectaba en su rutina, era cierto, ultimamente Asakura se comportaba de una manera que ella autodenomino "peculiar" que salia totalmente del concepto que tenia acerca del susodicho.

Vandalo, gorila, bestia, homo erectus y un sin numero de adjetivos que utilizaba para referirse a Hao Asakura, que aunque era la figura masculina mas sobresaliente y aunque le doliera admitir era la persona mas importante el colegio en este momento, no se comportaba de una manera arrogante y hasta mantenia conversaciones con personas que socialmente estaban muertos. No sobresalia en clases, pero tenia la extraordinaria capacidad de practicar cualquier deporte con un desempeño... que palabra utilizaria, **inhumano**, y hasta la habia superado en esgrima, su deporte favorito que tenia desde niña practicandolo.

Todo el tiempo que tenian de conocerse habia sido una guerra, incluso cuando estaba saliendo con Yoh, no se podian ni cruzar en la casa, porque inmediatamente empezaban las miradas tipo granadas entre ellos. Pero de buenas a primeras, la marea cambio su curso y Hao era amable, ¿cuál era la razon? Buena pregunta, pero nadie poseia una respuesta concreta. La idea de Tamao solo lograba confundir mas a la rubia, y ya desde hacia unas cuantas horas habia comenzado a considerarla.

—(¿sera posible?) —se repetia mentalmente desde la tarde, ya estaba en la sala de estar de la casa de los castaños Yoh y Hao, definivamente no queria toparse con Yoh, quisiera o no, le seguia pareciendo muy atractivo, era cierto que todo lo que sintio una vez por el habia desaparecido y no tenian cabida los rencores por ser sincero con ella, pero a veces le dolia un poco pensar el como terminaron, de verdad se habia enamorado de ese chico, pero era un amor "adolescente" como ella le llamaba, parece que se habia olvidado que en ese preciso instante ella era eso.

—llegaste temprano—bajaba las grandes escaleras restregandose los ojos Hao, la rubia solo lo miro: cara de iceberg

—te dije que vendria a las cuatro—dijo centrando su vista en el castaño pelo recojido en una coleta, siempre escuchaba a Tamy: "se ve tan sexy con el pelo atado" —(patrañas) —se dijo a ella misma apartando un pensamiento que 1 minuto atrás considero mas que real

—si, pero yo tambien te dije que **dormia **hasta las cuatro—dijo parandose frente a ella ya con la vista acostumbrada a la luz y mirandola fijamente— (nunca me habia fijado en la profundidad de sus ojos)

Ambos se quedaron embobados observandose, o mas bien contemplandose mutuamente, hasta que Anna cayo en cuenta de que miraba a Hao a quema-ropa y aparto la mirada.

—va-vamos a mi cuarto—tartamudeo en cuanto pudo en castaño

—pareces acostumbrado a esa linea—dijo poniendose de pie, Hao lento como siempre cayo en cuenta luego del comentario de su interlocutora, pero perdio nuevamente la concentracion al Anna irse delante de el despues de que le hizo un gesto con la mano indicandole que siguiera adelante.

Llevaba una mina falda — (¡como le gustaban esas mini faldas a esta chica!, de hecho, no se las apeaba, no era que no le gustara, al contrario, el amaba las minifaldas, pero como se suponia que estudiara con **esa** minifalda) — de color marron y una blusa crema de mangas cortas y cuello en V, unas zapatillas de plataforma cremas y el cabello recojido en una cola de lado al nivel del cuello. Una vista panoramica y una vez mas se quedo estupefacto — (¡¿dónde habia estado los ultimos años que no habia visto a esta chica crecer?! El futbol le estaba haciendosle perder de las cosas buenas de la vida) — para tener unos cortos 17 años su cuerpo parecia de una persona mayor de unos al menos 19 años. La rubia al ver que Hao no avanzaba se detuvo y miro hacia atrás.

—¿qué te pasa Asakura? —dijo con la cara vuelta un signo de interrogacion

—nada—dijo negando con la cabeza y corriendo para estar a su lado, al entrar en la habitacion Hao se metio corriendo al baño—Kyoyama, esperame unos minutos, no me dejaste hacer nada, llegaste y no me pude ni bañar, puedes usar mi computadora si quieres en lo que salgo

—irresponsable—dijo la rubia lo suficientemente alto para que el chico la escuchase, el solo rio un poco—no es para que te rias, es para que seas menos tu—dijo seria.

La chica obediente se sento en la pc, y vio la lista de reproduccion que estaba abierta, habian canciones que le gustaban, algunas de Mana, Nirvana, Oasis y Hinder, mucho rock, le extraño un poco, creia que el era mas del tipo pop. **¡¡Crash!! **Pero todo se vino abajo cuando vio canciones de Paulina Rubio y Thalia, simplemente las detestaba por plasticas, claro, ella era un poco plastica, pero estas mujeres era monumentos a este material. Luego fue a husmear en los documentos, curiosa como buena mujer, y fue directamente al folder de My Pictures y ahí estaban para su condena, el desgraciado era narcisista, habia una cantidad ridicula de fotos nada mas y nada menos que suyas, Hao se amaba, abrio una y las fue pasando, en cada una se veia mas irresistible que en la anterior. Y como sospechaba, el sujeto se pasaba las horas tomandose fotos, habia fotos hasta de el **¡comiendo!**

**¡Clack! **Un chirrido, la puerta del baño se abrio y la rubia se volteo ante el sonido y lo que vio la dejo un poco desencajada, el muchacho aun se secaba el humedo cabello que caia en su pecho desnudo, delgado pero musculoso y unos abdominales que solo Adonis podria competir contra el en justicia, sus brazos bien torneados y esbeltos, si con la ropa de uniforme se veia bien, ahora no se sabria que decir. Ella volteo la cara ocultando un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

—veo que es costumbre que andes por ahí desnudo—el chico sonrio mientras dejaba la toalla y metia medio cuerpo al closet

—lo lamento, ya te hice esperar mucho

—para la proxima me haces esperar, prefiero eso al excibicionismo al que me estas sometiendo—dijo fingiendo disgusto—el chico se puso un t shirt negro y se acerco por detrás apoyando sus manos en el espaldar de la silla que ocupaba Anna

—¿qué ves? —dijo inclinandose haciendo que su aliento chocara con el cuello de la rubia

—un ejemplo perfecto de extremo narcisismo—dijo hechandose un poco hacia atrás quedando en frente del castaño que sonrio una vez mas— y tambien de aliento fresco gracias al listerine, ¿cuál usas en el naranja?

—te parece si nos adentramos en la clase y dejas de criticarme

—seguro, ¿eres gay? —dijo muy seria

—**¡¿que?! **—dijo en shock

—que si eres...

—escuche lo que dijiste, y no, **¡¡no lo soy!! **¿de donde sacaste eso? —dijo sentandose en el piso con cara de confusion

—(coño, ahora se ve mas adorable, parece un niño pequeño **¡no!** ¿Anna que dices?) es que aqui—señalo el monitor de pantalla plana—solo hay fotos tuyas y de hombres, ninguna chica

—n-no tengo fotos de mujeres, po- po- porque no quiero, eso no quiere decir que soy ... **¡gay!**

—¿tienes algo en contra de los gay? ¿homofobia o algo asi? —dijo como si se tratara de un interrogatorio

—no, claro que no, pero yo no soy... —la chica lo interrumpio

—tranquilo—sonrio—era solo una pregunta del cuestionario; ahora, ¿estas seguro de tu sexualidad?

—lo estoy—dijo con una voz sensual, poniendose de pie, ya le habian tomado el pelo una vez, no se repetiria—estoy muuuuuy seguro—se arrodillo frente a las piernas de la chica para luego apoyar su barbilla en las mismas—es mas, estoy tan seguro, que... te propongo que lo compruebes—se levanto y sustuvo el rostro ligeramente sonrosado de la rubia con las manos a la altura del suyo

—¿que es esto?, ¿una venganza por llamarte gay? Culpa a Hatji —la joven sonrio confiada aun en la comprometedora posicion, mientras que el mordia su labio inferior, ella lo aparto con un dedo

—supongo que otra prueba ¿tu te sientes bien con tu sexualidad? —ella sonrio, y el se sento sobre la cama—burlador... ¿burlado? — se separaron un poco

—aja—dijo la rubia, al darse cuenta de otra cosa que tenian en comun, a los dos les gustaba con jugar con los demas—se paro de su asiento mientras que el castaño la observaba moverse con sensualidad y ubicarse entre las piernas abiertas del castaño imitandole al morder su labio, aparto un fleco que tenia el chico en la frente y se acerco ignorando el gran sonrojo que habia en su propio rostro, lista para besarlo, deteniendose a una escasa pulgada del toque, a mirar como el muchacho cerraba los ojos sonrojado— despierta... Hao... —dijo alejandose un poco sonriente— burlador... ¿burlado? —repitio la linea del Asakura

—llevemos... la fiesta en paz Anna—el chico bajo la cabeza riendo

—esta bien, continuemos—cuando Anna toco la hoja sono el movil que busco rapidamente en su carterita de mano, el numero de su madrastra estaba en la pantalla— ¿si Melody? —la rubia levanto su dedo indicandole a un aun sonrojado y sorprendido castaño que le esperase

Melody necesitaba con urgencia de la ayuda de Anna.

—_te necesito aquí querida, ya mande al chofer por ti_

—se llama Paul, Melody, no le digas chofer

—¿_ah? si claro, ¿nos vemos entonces?_

—seguro—la chica cerro el aparato—debo irme Asakura

el chico asintio—¿por qué me llamas Asakura si hace un segundo me dijiste Hao?

—de acuerdo... Hao— camino hacia la cama y sostuvo unos papeles que ella habia puesto alli—estudia esto, mañana no podre venir

—lastima... —dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo Hao

—adios— dijo saliendo por la puerta

—¿no necesitas que te acompañe? —dijo corriendo detrás de ella y tras unos segundos de caminar en silencio el castaño rompio la atmosfera— tenemos que repetir este jueguito

—lo dudo—dijo subiendose al auto, y cortandole las alas al peli largo y marchandose, el solo camino riendo hasta dentro de la casa.

—(esta chica ... extrañamente, me gusta mas por dentro que por fuera y descuida Annita, yo te devolvere el favorcito de dejarme ... solo)

El auto ya en movimiento casi llegando a la mansion Kyoyama, la rubia respiro profundo y cerro los ojos asintiendose a ella misma. Ya en la casa entro y se encontro con Melody en el comedor dandole unas puntados a un lindo vestido blanco, se volteo a sentir la presencia de la rubia.

—que bien que llegaste linda...

—Anna, me llamo Anna—interrumpio astiada de que la mujer la llamara por todos los nombres menos el suyo

—claro, Annie—la chica suspiro, (no hay remedio) —pruebate el vestido, quiero ver algunos detalles

—¿no pudiste llamar a cualquier modelo? —dijo soltando su bolsito de mano y sacandose los zapatos

—pastelito, si sabes que hize este vestido con tu medida y no quiero que nadie se meta en el mas que tu

—Anna, y dememonos prisa ¿quieres? —dijo quitandose la falda quedando en unos pequeños shorts, luego se quito la blusa y tenia abajo una pequeña franela.

Se vistio rapidamente la pieza, Melody era una diseñadora norteamericana muy reconocida y habia convertido a su hijastra en su modelo de tallas 4 personal, era una mujer de mediana edad que habia conocido a su padre en uno de los viajes y lo proximo que Anna podia recordar de ella era que ya estaba viviendo con ellos, su padre decia que amor a primera vista, entonces Anna creia que mas que eso era dinero a primera vista, pero al ver lo exitosa que era la mujer y lo amplia que era su cuenta bancaria empezo a creer que quizas no solo le atraia el dinero del señor Kyoyama y como era una mujer agradable no tardo en empezar a soportarla.

—¿ya esta? —dijo impaciente la rubia, no le gustaba estar ahí parada haciendo de maniqui

—ammm, dos puntadas mas y... si, ya esta amor, te lo puedes quitar—la chica obedecio en el acto, tomo sus cosas y se encontro con su papa en la escalera

—hola papi—dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla—perdon por las fachas, es que...—dijo señalandose ella misma

—lo se,—dijo riendo—Melo y sus medidas

—si—ambos siguieron su camino y la rubia llego a su cuarto, se baño y cuando salia sono el telefono, ella lo levanto

—¿si? —alguien mas tomo el telefono en la casa—es para mi Mia—la mucama cerro el auricular

—_¡¡Annie!!_ —grito Tamy, la rubia aparto el telefono de su oreja, ya le parecia normal que su amiga le gritara en el oido—_¿cómo te fue con Hao?_

—mmm...bien—dijo sonriendo al recordar el circo que juntos armaron

—_¿que sucedió?_ —dijo una tercera voz en la linea—_solo usas el mmm cuando algo importante pasa y no nos quiere contar_

—hola Pili, nada paso, solo conversamos

—_Annie cuando digo que le gustas a Hao lo digo en serio, y te juro que te envidio_—dijo Tamy

—¿vas a seguir insistiendo? —dijo dudando de lo que decia su amiga, pero casi convencida que aquello era cierto—eso no es verdad, no le gusto

—_pero a ti si te gusta el_—dijo la tercera persona en la linea tan directa como siempre, hubo un silencio molesto por unos segundos—_lo tomare como un si_—sentencio finalmente ella

—no—dijo friamente ella

—_no nos mientas_—dijo en tono suplicante Tamy

—no les miento, ni fisicamente me gusta—risas audibles y a proposito sonaron en ambas lineas por parte de Pili y Tamy— ¿qué es tan gracioso? —pregunto algo molesta

—_Ann, nos puedes decir lo que sea, pero si de alguna forma te puede gustar Hao, es fisicamente_

—¿de donde sacan eso? —dijo al sentirse descubierta— espera que es esto ¿un complot? ¡Todas contra Anna!

—_Ann, preguntas de donde lo sacamos, no se si te dice algo que saliste con su hermano ¡¡¡GEMELO!!!_

—_¡exacto! Son exactamente iguales, salvo por el hecho de que Hao tiene el cabello largo, y cabe mencionar de que siempre, desde que tengo memoria te gustan los hombres de pelo largo, ademas del sencillo hecho de que su carácter y personalidad son mas fuertes..._

—_yo dudo que Yoh pudiera contigo... y tu genio_—la rubia se quedo callada, quisiera o no y aunque le molestaba no tener la razon, era cierto, el chico de pelo largo le atraia de alguna forma, un suspiro, y la linea que estaba siendo usada por la chica quedo libre, las dos muchachas no insistieron en llamar, eran sus mejores amigas y sabian que Anna necesitaba tiempo para pensar por ella misma, habia sido igual bajo la situacion de Yoh

—¡¡¡Muffin querida!!! Baja a cenar—Anna estaba tirada en su cama al escuchar la voz de su madrastra bajo con la cara de hielo de siempre y ceno despacio como cada noche en perfecta normalidad.

—supe del proyecto de Convivencia en el colegio, —Anna dio un pequeño bote cuando oye a su papa mencionar el asunto— me parece muy bien que hagan que los estudiantes con diferencias se traten

—si —se limito a decir la pelicorta, y como la noche anterior al terminar su cena se dirigio al piano, pero esta vez duro mas de una hora frente al instrumento, este artefacto se habia convertido en su confidente silencioso y le hablaba en notas melodicas mientras la acompañaba en sus mas intimos pensamientos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------...------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5, no se que tal les parecio pero espero que les haya gustado. El final de este capi estuvo medio incompleto, Anna no esta segura si lo que siente es profundo o algo pasajero por eso se comporta asi, pero al estar frente a Hao como que ¡explota! Y se comporta como femme fatale, pero son produtos de sus mismos nervios xD (io soe asi) totalmente bipolar.

Este epi esta dedicado a mi gata Karupin que tiene hoy 2 dias desaparecida, mi mami dice que se murio pero io me niego a creerlo TT dejo sus tres gatitos y ahora io tengo que andarlos alimentando con tetera UU.

p.s.: Dejen review y corran la voz (inner: ahí vas...) eli: **¡callate! ¡Hoy si que no tengo ganas de oirte! **Tambien lean mi fic: **Una infidelidad... el guardian de tus sueños**, en la misma seccion que este. Chau

elicat


	6. ¿Besa mejor que yo?

Eclipse

_Shaman King pertenece absolutamente a su creador, esto es solo un peldaño en mi intento de conquista mundial. x3_

¿Besa mejor que yo?

—si pudieras describirte con una palabra, ¿cuál seria? —le preguntaba Anna desde una orilla de la cama, faltaba una semana y media para la entrega del trabajo final de la clase de convivencia, y por lo menos este par al paso que iban, la llevaban muy bien, ¿quién hubiera pensado que Anna y Hao terminarian siendo amigos? Y sintiendo en silencio algo mas que una simple amistad. El peli largo estaba sentado en el suelo poniendole atencion, luego de la pregunta Hao empezo a pensar con una mano en la barbilla.

—¿perfeccion? —dijo con una sonrisa ladina cuando Anna levanto la cabeza incredula de lo que habia oido

—¿que? —el joven sonrio ampliamente levantando los dos brazos en señal de inocencia

—¡es una broma! A ver... dejame pensar—el muchacho miraba hacia el techo y Anna leia algo— ahhh... ya se ammm, ¡ah no! No se, siguiente pregunta—una sonrisa infantil se pinto en el rostro del castaño mientras Anna levantaba una ceja observandolo —(¿por qué tenia que ser tan lindo?)— pensaba Anna

—no es tan dificil, piensalo y responde, has pasado tres preguntas, ¿en donde tienes la cabeza? —dijo finjiendo algo de disgusto que ni Hao se creyo—anda, piensalo que tengo tiempo—dijo bajando de nuevo la cabeza restandole importancia

—¿cuál te describiria a ti? —dijo el muchacho con interes

—responde—ni siquiera parecio escucharle

—¿vas a ir a al fiesta de pasado mañana? ¿en casa de Hiraguizawa? —dijo parandose y sentandose de un bote al lado de la rubia y quitandole un libro que leia

—dame—dijo con un extraño tono infantil y de suplica, Hao sonrio, ultimamente todo lo que la rubia hacia era una gracia para el

—¿vas o no? —la pelicorta extendio la mano seria par que le diera la publicacion—si me dices te lo devuelvo

—no, ahora damelo—se estiro un poco perdiendo un poco el equilibrio y cayendo de cara sobre las piernas de Hao, el solto el libro y con delicadeza la levanto

—¿por qué no vas? —Anna estaba un poco sonrojada, aparto la vista del castaño mirando su reloj

—¡ah! ¡Diez minutos para la cena! —la chica empezo a recoger una sarta de hojas y cuadernos que tenia tirados por toda la cama y el suelo, Hao la ayudo un poco

—que rapido pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte—dijo Hao con algo de tristeza mientras alineaba unas hojas frente a Anna sentado en el piso, la chica no se dio por aludida—¿vendras mañana? —dijo dejando las cursilerias un poco de lado.

—uju—se levanto hasta la puerta—oye, piensa en la ultima pregunta ¿de acuerdo? Ya me voy

—te acompaño—se ofrecio cortesmente

—no te preocupes, se llegar sola—Anna habia estado intentando sacarse de la cabeza a Hao, con muy poco éxito pero el plan seguia en pie, salio dejando a Hao alli

Bajo las escaleras y se encontro abajo a Yoh, la sangre se le congelo, habia estado evitando al joven, realmente no le llamaba la atencion la idea de enredarse mas de lo que estaba.

—te conozco tan bien, que puedo decir con toda seguridad que me has estado evitando—dijo con una sonrisa algo triste—¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

—lo lamento Yoh ya voy de salida—dijo sin mirarlo a la cara

—tu chofer no ha llegado Annie, te prometo que cuando llegue te dejo ir, es que necesito tu opinion para un discurso para mi equipo de basket y no se que tal quedo

la chica lo miro no muy convencida, pero sabia que era un falta grave de cortesia no aceptar—de acuerdo—el chico sonrio y le extendio la mano

—esta alla arriba ¿vamos? —la chica suspiro por lo bajo mientras subia a su lado

"...un equipo que merece el esfuerzo de todos, nuestra victoria, sera mas que eso, sera una demostracion total de que podemos ser mas que cualquier equipo nacional, aunque sabemos que tarde o temprano perteneceremos a uno de ellos... "

Asi siguio con un discurso de unos 15 minutos, el chofer no llegaba, Anna le arrancaria la cabeza cuando lo viera, cuando finalmente termino...

—¿y? ¿qué tal? —dijo sentandose al lado de la chica, quien se puso de pie

—muy lindas palabras, pero salen de ti totalmente vacias, si tu te grabaras y te vieras, dudo que lo creerias, tienes que ponerle pasion a las cosas, aunque estes diciendo mentiras tienes que venderle al receptor lo que quieres, y convercerlo...

—eres muy exigente—sonrisa

—intento volverte un buen orador en 5 minutos, es lo mejor que puedo hacer

—¿que crees que deberia cambiar?

—no es el discurso el problema, lo que pasa es que pareces que estas leyendo, mira—se sento a su lado y le quito la hoja que tenia—por ejemplo aquí, cuando dices: "nuestra nacion tiene la esperanza puesta en este equipo"— la chica lo miro fijamente a los ojos— manten la vista en los ojos del espectador , y varia de vez en cuando de persona,¡Quieres que sientan lo que tu sientes! ¿entiendes?

—si, que sientan lo que yo— en ese momento se acerco a Anna y la beso en los labios

Hao se acerco a la habitacion—Yoh tienes mi cd de... —se detuvo al ver la escena y sonrio triste entendiendo todo, y viendo que su pesadilla era una realidad, tarde o temprano pasaria , se aparto y se recosto de la pared al lado de la puerta de su habitacion

Anna se levanto rompiendo el beso sin contemplacion

—escucha muy bien, solo lo voy a decir una vez. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que acabas de hacer jamas,

—Annie yo sigo sintiendo lo que senti por ti antes y...

—respetame Yoh, y respeta mis desiciones, mis sentimientos por ti estan muertos, asi que mata los tuyos—dijo friamente—somos amigos y no te niego eso, pero no tienes derecho de venir y besarme sin mi consentimiento, asi que asume tu puesto de **amigo **y olvidate de mi en cualquier otro modo

—¿quieres a alguien mas?

—si, y me doy cuenta de que lo quiero mucho, y ... buenas noches Yoh, no me sigas, conozco el camino a la salida

Salio de la habitacion y camino rapidamente hasta que se encontro con Hao recostado de la pared, levanto algo que tenia en las manos sin mirarla, miraba a la nada

—se te quedo en mi cuarto; pero creo que estabas haciendo algo mas importante, ¿qué tal los besos de mi hermano? —Anna cayo en cuenta de que Hao habia visto todo, pero no escucho nada

—el me beso a mi, Hao—dijo intentando explicarse y demostrar su inocencia

—yo no te vi resistirte—dijo esto con una voz ronca y con algo de reproche y finalmente mirandola con ira

—Hao, creeme yo... —el camino hacia ella con la misma mirada de antes y le entrego el libro con algo de bruquedad

—toma

—sabes que, tu y yo nos somos nada para yo estar dandote explicaciones, pero aun asi te queria aclarar que no siento nada por tu hermano, pero ¿sabes? Pero si, ahora que lo mencionas besa bien —nunca nadie le habia puesto barreras a Anna, y ahora este joven intentaba troncharle sin derecho su libertad, estas palabras destrozaron a Hao.

El peli largo camino hacia ella rapidamente y sostuvo su nuca con una mano y con la otra su cintura, ella dio un paso atrás y el avanzo uno hacia adelante y junto sus labios a los de la rubia, la beso con mucha pasion y posecion, ciño el cuerpo de la chica al suyo y ella empezo a responder al beso cerrando sus ojos, cuando la tuvo lo mas cerca que pudo entonces retiro la mano de la cintura y la hubico debajo de su cabello en la nuca tambien, la rubia dejo caer el libro que tenia en la mano y abrazo al muchacho por la espalda y la otra mano la llevo a su rostro, y juntos disfrutaron del sabor del otro.

—(dulce) —penso el

—(...)—no habia espacio para pensamientos en la cabeza de ella

Luego de unos 30 segundos el se separo en busca de aire y ella aun tenia sus ojos cerrados, el acario su rostro al tiempo que ella abria los ojos.

El muchacho asentia serio— ¿es cierto? —ella arqueo la cabeza sin entender la pregunta, el apoyo su frente en la de la chica sin soltar su rostro— ¿besa mejor que yo? —la rubia sonrio un poco deliniando los labios del castaño con sus dedos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Una bocina sono a lo lejos, pero ninguno escucho, estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, el tocaba los sedosos cabellos mientras ella disfrutaba de la caricia; de nuevo la bocina y ella bajo a la tierra

Ella señalo hacia la escalera sin despegar los ojos de el—yo... debo irme—el asintio y le dio un beso en el ojo derecho, el se entero de la diferencia de alturas entre ellos; la bocina denuevo

—ve... —dijo el en un susurro, ella se arrodillo para recoger el libro pero el se adelanto y se lo paso, ella bajo despacio las escaleras dejandolo a el en el tope, cuando bajaba dijo algo...

—Hao—dijo sin voltearse para luego hacerlo—el me beso a mi—el sonrio y asintio—yo... no queria—denuevo la molesta bocina, ella se apresuro a salir, una mucama le abrio la puerta y se perdio en la oscuridad

—chao bonita—camino hacia su cuarto pero se detuvo al tocar la perilla, avanzo hasta el cuerto de su hermano azotando la puerta y entrando con velocidad y agarrando a Yoh de la solapa de la camisa y estrellandolo con violencia de la pared—

—¡hey! Tranquilo estoy seguro que podemos resolver lo que sea como caballeros y no...

—le vuelves a poner una uña encima denuevo a Anna y te corto hasta el hombro—le dijo en voz baja solo para que el lo escuchara

—¿que es esto una escena de celos? —dijo incredulo y con un fuerte dolor de espalda

—mas te vale dejar de hacerte el gracioso conmigo—lo solto de un empujon y agarro una espada de decoracion del cuarto de Yoh—la tocas de nuevo y **te parto la madre** ¿me oiste? —y de paso te dejo **eunuco**—dijo señalando esta vez las partes intimas del peli corto— **sin anestecia** ¿comprendes?

—fuerte y claro—dijo con una sonrisita pero medio asustadillo, Hao tiro el arma que produjo un sonido metalico sordo y salio exactamente como habia entrado: como ciclon, no sin antes referirse hacia su hermano como...

—**¡¡cabron!!** —Yoh se aliso la camisa y respiro profundo

Hao entro a su cuarto todavia furioso y se tiro en la cama; pero se disiparon los pensamientos asesinos al recordar la reciente escena con Anna, Suspiro su nombre y paso sus manos por los ojos.

Anna arribo a su casa con una sonrisa radiante no usual en ella, se sento en la mesa inmediatamente, normalmente subia al cuarto se daba un baño y luego bajaba aunque se perdiera la cena

—hola papi, Melo, ¿qué tal sus dias? —los dos mayores se miraron entre ellos

—bi- bien Ann ¿qué tal el tuyo? —respondio tartamudo su padre, a Melo no le salia la voz a ver a su hijastra asi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------...--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 6, perdonen la demora, es que la imprescindible inspiracion me habia abandonado, y anoche de zopeton regreso la condenada, parece que esta en party. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo lo hice mucho en la realizacion. Agradezco muchisimo a quienes me leen y escriben reviews, y los que leen y no los dejan ¡plisss! __¡¡Dejen reviews!! __Son el alimento de mi inspiracion! _

_elicat_


	7. No te expliques

Eclipse

Ammm, como todo el mundo sabe, Shaman King no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero el mundo es muy injusto y me convirtio en una burda fan que escribe con el inocente objetivo de la conquista mundial y de que me dejen reviews claro xD

7. No te expliques

Ayer Hao y Anna habia tenido su primer contacto personal, la rubia dejo estaticos y boquiabiertos a sus padres con una platica muy amena que sostuvieron los tres, y que increiblemente fue iniciada por la peli corta, quien estuvo durante la cena muy animada, hablando de musica clasica.

Hao por su parte, ni siquiera ceno, no salio de su habitacion por 2 razones: 1ro no queria verle la cara al inepto de su hermano, sino se la romperia a puños. Y 2do porque estando en solitario podria revivir con detalle en su mente todo lo que habia sucedido horas antes. Esta chica indiscutiblemente le gustaba, de verdad y seriamente, desde el año pasado que rompio con su novia Kaede, no le habia gustado ninguna chica, osea, con las que se habia acostado desde entonces, habia perdido la cuenta, pero de gustar gustar, ninguna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------..---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era jueves en la tarde y estaban a una hora de acabarse las clases, tanto hao como Anna habian puesto a sus respectivos amigos al tanto de lo que habia acontecido la noche anterior, cada uno reaccidono de una manera distinta.

Tamao:

—¡¡jajajajajaja!! —reia histerica la chica, feliz de haber tenido la razon— ¡Yo lo sabia! ¡Jajajajaja! No te lo dije Pili, ¡¡estos dos se gustaban!! —en las sienes de Pili y Anna se formaron unas gotas, Tamao era insoportable cuando le quitaban la razon sobre algo y luego mas adelante la obtenia devuelta

Pilika:

—¬¬ me mentiste Anna banana— cada vez que Anna hacia algo que a Pili no le gustaba, la llamaba Anna banana, cuando eran pequeñas a Anna la molestaban con ese nombre y ella se enojaba, y aun seguia ocurriendo

—deja de llamarme asi —espeto Anna ya molesta por el nombrecito

—no tienes derecho a reclamar, te pasa por mentirme— a la peli azul no le gustaban las mentiras y menos por parte de su mejor amiga

Killua, por su parte:

—¿no mas la besaste? —le dijo interesado el albino pervertido

—¿que mas querias?

—no se, una tocadita, algo—el chico solo recibio un golpon en la cabeza por parte de su amigo

—¡pervertido! No, Anna no, a ella la respeto —el albino solo levanto una ceja algo aburrido

Cuando se vieron en los pasillos, los dos solo se miraron de una forma complice, iban a clases distintas y en el dia de hoy no coincidian en ninguna de ellas, pero de alguna manera Hao consiguio el numero del movil de Anna y le envio un mini mensaje.

"¿Nos podemos ver? Tengo practicas y creo que tu tambien, termino a las 5:00 en punto. Hao"

Claro, preciso y consiso, Hao dio a saber lo que queria, queria ver a Anna tan rapido como se pudiera, el celular sono en medio de la clase con una cancion de Hinder "Lips of an angel" el maestro de literatura levanto la cabeza listo para confiscar el ruidoso aparato.

—el celular del responsable de la linda cancion por favor—dijo el tipo con acento raro, normalmente si alguien no decia de quien era el ruido el sujeto no sabria de quien se tratara pero siempre quedaba la duda de que alguien podia ser el soplon, Anna levanto su mano con el celular en ella

—es el mio maestro Sartre, lamento muchisimo la interrupcion—alargo el aparato con la clara intencion de entregarselo al mayor, que habia llegado junto a su asiento

—es- esta bien señorita Kyoyama, puede quedarselo, pero que no se repita— se marcho del lado de la chica regresando a lo que copiaba en el pizarron. El criminal que confiesa y es liberado por su honestidad, Anna habia aprendido esa leccion hacian años ya, al fin pudo ver el mensaje y sintio como algo se revolvia en su estomago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------...-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habian terminado las practicas tanto de las porristas como de los futbolistas, y la mayoria se habian marchado, Anna recorria a paso firme los salones de la escuela, hasta que se encontro en uno de ellos a Killua que junto con una chica, repasaban algo de matematicas, el salon a parte de ellos estaba vacio.

—disculpa... Zoldick... —entro con su acostumbrada imponencia, haciendo que los estudiantes levantaran la cabeza y pusieran toda la atencion en ella—¿has... visto a Hao? —se sonrojo un poquitin al mencionar el nombre del casaño, pero paso desapercibido a los chicos que la observaban

—creo que esta en el salon de biologia, el maestro lo llamo hace un rato

—gracias, y lamento la interrupcion—se volteo y se fue cerrando la puerta corrediza

Camino hacia el salon de biologia, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, las ventanas del salon tenian unas cortinas oscuras que no permitian ver hacia adentro, la chica abrio la puerta con cuidado, no queria interrumpir si maestro estaba hablando con Hao, pero mejor le convino esto.

Adentro, indiscutiblemente estaba Hao, pero sin ningun maestro, mas bien estaba con una mujer de largos cabellos negros, que era besada y tocada por el susodicho, la muchacha lamia el cuello del castaño mientras que el "masajeaba" partes como sus senos y trasero. Anna estaba pasmada, Hao desprendia a la joven de su camisa escolar con una facilidad sobre humana, la cargo y acosto sobre el escritorio y empezaba a soltar su brasiere, cuando al levantar la cabeza para quitar el cabello que le molestaba alcanzo a ver a Anna en la ranura de la puerta, quien sonrio enigmaticamente y nego con su cabeza, para luego salir corriendo, Hao que estaba a un broche de soltar la prenda intima de su amante, la dejo, le alcanzo la blusa.

—pontela

—¿qué pasa Hao? —la joven mujer agarro por los hombros a Hao e intento besarlo pero el la aparto con un brazo, mientras se abrochaba la camisa con prisa—¿ya no te gusto? —le dijo con voz melosa rozando sus manos en el pecho del castaño

—me voy—y salio de prisa, pasando por el salon de matematicas de donde salia Killua un poco colorado—¿viste a Anna? — le dijo mirando hacia la parte de atrás del pasillo

—si, te estaba buscando y le dije que estabas en el salon de biologia—dijo señalando el salon contiguo de donde habia salido Hao, este lo miro, rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus manos queriendo estrangularlo—ahhhrg!! Hao, calmate

—**¡¡desgraciado!! Te dije que estaria con una chica en ese salon**—seguia estrangulando a su amigo muy molesto— ¡**¿dime que fue lo que te dije maricon?!**

—arrrgh Hao sueltame—dijo faltandole el aire, el peli largo lo solto

—mejor que lo que vayas a decir tenga sentido, si no te juro que te lo corto—dijo exasperado

—¡arhg! ¡arhg! —se acaricio un poco su cuello antes de empezar a hablar—me dijistes que estarias con una chica y supuse que era ella, amigo

—¡¡¡¡¡SI HUBIERA SIDO ANNA TE LO HABRIA DICHO IDIOTA!!!!! —dijo amagando al cuello del albino

—espera Hao, ¿en que quedamos cuando Kari Kamiya te cacho con Kaede? Dijimos si mal no recuerdo: cuando nos guste guste una chica, vamos a dejar a las que usamos solo para chuscar, por la que nos gusta gusta ¿no? —Hao levanto una ceja, era cierto que habian acordado eso, el castaño suspiro

—mi intencion era la de poner en claro a Kiyako, pero ... —otro suspiro—tengo que encontrar a Anna y explicarle todo—el muchacho se fue caminando escaleras abajo cuando oyo la voz de su amigo

—¡¡para proxima!! ¡A pensar con la cabeza de arriba hermano! —el castaño termino de bajar las escaleras cuando se encontro recojiendo sus cosas del locker a la rubia que precisamente buscaba, acelero el paso de inmediato, ella al sentir los pasos saco la cabeza del lugar para ver de quien se trataba, y reconociendole se adentro mas en le armarito queriendo que el mismo se la tragara

—Anna, dejame explicarte lo que viste—le dijo cuando llego junto a ella—ella era...

—no me tienes que explicar lo que vi Hao, el proceso de hacer bebes me lo aprendi tanto en tecnica **como** en practica, asi que descuida—dijo cerrando de golpe el locker, pero sin mirar a Hao

—escucha, yo quiero una relacion seria contigo—al fin la rubia lo miro incredula

—¿y asi es como empiezas tus relaciones serias? Toqueteandote con cuanta mujer se te pasa por el frente

—¡¡nooo!! Escucha, tengo un grupo de chicas que son solo para... —se detuvo a pensarlo—¡para eso! Tu sabes—la rubia solo lo observaba hundirse solito—fui a decirle que nos dejariamos de ver, entonces empezo a tocarme por partes debiles y yo soy un hombre

—Hao, no me expliques, no me digas nada—pasividad sin limites expresaba su rostro—yo no soy nadie, no te desgastes sin necesidad—busco entre los papeles que habia sacado del locker algo y lo miro un poco— en cuanto a la clase de convivencia... creo que tenemos suficiente informacion para el trabajo final asi que no necesitaremos mas reunirnos—le paso un papel que Hao recibio sin siquiera mirarlo—de todas las preguntas que te hice a ti, hay una copia de mis respuestas

—pero Anna yo...

—un gusto, nos vemos en clase **Asakura**—la rubia no lo dejo terminar para decir esto, menciono el apellido con una neutralidad que asustaba, Hao la vio perderse en la luz naranja que desde la puerta alumbraba el pasillo

-------------------------------------------------------------------...--------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:00pm

Un sujeto castaño conducia su vehiculo con velocidad, cuando sono su aparato telefonico particular, desconocia el numero pero decidio responder con su bluetooth

—A la orden—respondio muy cordialmente

—_¿tienes planes para esta noche?_ —le dijo con autoridad la voz de una mujer al otro lado

—de todas las voces que deseaba escuchar la tuya era la primera, querida, pero eras la ultima que pense que llamaria

—¿_tienes o no planes?_ —insistio la voz impaciente

—tengo planes... —afirmo con una sonrisa

—..._pero..._—no lo dejo terminar, el tipo sonrio aun mas ampliamente

—los cancelare todos, ¿a donde vamos?

—_a donde tu me lleves_—el sujeto se mojo los labios

—¿paso por ti en una hora?

—_¿a donde me llevaras?_ —le pregunto con curiosidad la chica

—mmm, primero a cenar, luego te llevare a esa pasteleria francesa para que te comas ese cheesecake que tanto te gusta y luego a bailar hasta que tu horario te lo permita bonita

—_0 alcohol_—condiciono ella

—0 alcohol—corroboro el—una coca para ti y y sidra para mi

—_te veo a las ocho entonces_

—no puedo esperar—la chica corto despues de un breve chao, el castaño sonrio y dio una vuelta en U en plena autopista la cual estaba atestada de vehiculos—

----------------------------------------------------------------------...-------------------------------------------------------------

—entonces lo hallaste en ... aquello con una muchacha ¿no? No me sorprende Anna—un sujeto de cabellos purpuras y un peinado ... "peculiar" estaba frente a Anna en la casa de el—y a ti tampoco deberia sorprenderte

la chica se acosto junto al chico en la cama con mucha naturalidad, estando el boca arriba y ella boca abajo mirandolo solo a el —es que no es sorpresa Len, mas bien es...

—¿dolor?—el chico sonrio ladinamente—es normal, despues de la traicion viene el dolor

—**¡¡eso es lo que me irrita Len!!** —dijo con cara de enojo dando un bote quedando sentada una vez mas pero luego su cara cambio a una un poco triste— que no hubo tal traicion, el no estaba conmigo Len, ¿cómo puedo celar lo que no me pertenece?

—ya basta—le acaricio un poco la mejilla— vamos que te llevo a tu casa, a que te pongas mas bonita—sonrio un poco levantandose y ofreciendole una mano a la chica para que se bajara de la cama comodamente—¡ja! Como si fuera posible—Anna acepto el gesto y tomo su bolso escolar, aun estaba en uniforme

—gracias por escucharme Len—se empino un poco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al peli... ¿purpura? (xD)

—siempre, y si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme, el es mi amigo, pero si se pasa contigo le hago tragar hasta las ideas—la rubia sonrio divertida, caminaron juntos hasta el auto deportivo del chico que la llevo hasta la casa

---------------------------------------------------------------------...------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episodio 7. ¡¡Gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic!! Se que muchos me querran fusilar por pelear a Hao y Anna pero algo de drama no le hace mal a nadie, aquí tambien le agrege a Len como amigo intimo de la Anna, quizas aparezca mas adelante. REVIEWS POR FAVOR. Aunque sea una linea para decirme que les gusta T.T me deprimo si no me dejen reviews, y deprimida no puedo escribir. Asi que disculpen la tardanza.

Ps, lean tambien mi fic: Una infidelidad: el guardian de tus sueños. Tambien es un HaoxAnna arigato

elicat


	8. Confusion, Cita, Complot, Te Extraño

Eclipse

8. Confusión, Cita, Complot, Te Extraño

Frente a la mansión de la familia Kyoyama, se estacionaba una lujosa camioneta Range Rover, mientras que su conductor escuchaba un poco de música en la radio esperando a la joven heredera.

Luego de unos diez minutos de espera, una figura esbelta se presentó en la puerta, indiscutiblemente era Anna. Llevaba una blusa larga hasta el final de las caderas, bien ceñida al cuerpo de color blanco y rojo, unos pantalones largos de vestir blancos, unas zapatillas rojas, con el pelo suelto y un bonito accesorio rojo para complementar el atuendo. Yoh con torpeza se tropezó un poco mientras bajaba del vehículo sin mirar otra cosa que no fuera ella. El también iba muy elegante: pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa de un azul celeste y zapatos también de vestir.

—Disculpa la espera —dijo tan fría como de costumbre mientras Yoh abría con caballerosidad la puerta del pasajero para que ella entrara.

—Valió cada segundo —dijo con galantería el castaño después de haberle dado la vuelta el auto y sentarse en el asiento del conductor — ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Hay que hacer algo mas aquí? —dijo un poco grosera la chica, pero era su forma de ser e Yoh lo entendía.

—¿Estás molesta? —dijo después de unos cinco minutos de camino sin una palabra de por medio

—No, ¿debería?

Yoh rió un poco—No, sólo preguntaba—.

Llegaron a un bonito restaurante, era pequeño pero muy intimo. Las luces bajas y en cada mesa ocupada habían parejas muy acaramelas. Anna, al ver el ambiente sólo levanto una ceja mirando a su acompañante.

—¿Vamos por un hot dog mejor? —dijo intentando descifrar la cara de la rubia, quien respiró profundamente frente al sujeto de la recepción.

—Mesa para dos señor... —Yoh sonrió—...en un lugar visible por favor

—Sí, vengan por acá—. Salió de detrás del mostrador otro sujeto vestido formalmente—Síganme, por favor.

Los jóvenes fueron ubicados en un lugar visible, como pidió Anna, y comenzaron a comer ante el grito, casi desesperado, de Yoh.

—¡Me rugen las tripitas! —. Anna le dio un golpe frente al mesero a quien una gota le resbaló por la cabeza. La rubia ordenó por dos y comieron entre unos chistes por parte de Yoh que apestaban, que cuando terminaban el reía solo mientras Anna, con la cabeza baja, ponía atención a nada más que su comida.

Cuando finalmente él concedió el silencio, Anna se preguntaba cómo pudo haber salido con él, porque si Hao era molesto, Yoh se ganaba el premio. La rubia rió un poco al imaginar la escena de una entrega de premios para Yoh, por lo que el castaño al verla reír creyó que al fin sus chistes habían hecho efecto.

Anna esperaba terminar su plato, comer el prometido postre y pasar de la invitación a bailar. Su plan de olvidarse de Hao usando a Yoh había resultado un fracaso. Cada vez que miraba a Yoh veía a su hermano, y con razón ¡eran gemelos!

—Gracias por la comida—declaró educadamente la chica, unos tres minutos después de que Yoh terminase su plato

—Estoy lleno—dijo acariciándose la panza mientras la chica se ponía de pie.

—¿Nos vamos? —El chico la miró con algo de tristeza y se paró también

Fueron a una pastelería francesa y allí degustaron un rico cheese cake y un breve vaso de jugo de algo entre manzana y naranja. Ya devuelta en el vehículo, se reinició de nuevo, por parte de Yoh, una conversación.

—Ese sujeto que dijiste que querías... y mucho, es Hao, ¿cierto? —la chica dió un breve respingo mientras que Yoh con una sonrisa amarga seguía con la vista en la avenida que atravesaban, y más silencio— Lamento mucho no poder sanar lo que sea que Hao haya herido.

—¿De dónde sacas que _Hao _puede herirme? ¿Por quién me tomas? —dijo clavando sus orbes negras sobre el castaño, con algo de disgusto en su voz

—¿No es él? —

Silencio

—No, no es él. Él es totalmente diferente a mí, porque... —

—Shhh— el chico la interrumpió aún conduciendo, mientras subía el volumen de la radio, en la que una bonita canción de un tal Ricardo Arjona sonaba. _—"Al amor le importan poco las utopías..."_ —recitó junto al artista una parte de la canción y luego, no se habló más hasta llegados a la reja de la mansión Kyoyama.

Ella se bajó.

—Gracias—dijo secamente, cerrando la puerta

—Buenas noches Annie... es- esperaré a que te abran—dijo desde el auto

—No, puedes irte, enseguida abrirán— el joven se lo pensó unos segundos—Vete, no hay ningún problema—le aseguró la chica con un ademán—anda Yoh—el muchacho obedeció y puso el auto en marcha. Ella por su parte en vez de tocar el timbre, más bien llamó por teléfono y en menos de unos dos minutos estaba sentada en un taxi que la llevaba relativamente lejos de su casa.

Cuando llegó hasta el frente de otro portón enorme, llamó una vez más por el aparatito blanco y luego de una corta conversación con el interlocutor, se bajó del auto y esperó frente a la gran reja luego de pagarle al chofer.

De repente se vio salir de entre las sombras de la gran puerta metálica a un chico con pantalones largos y descalzo, el mismo que había estado con ella antes de su "cita".

Abrió la pesada puerta con algo de dificultad y la dejó entrar.

—Lamento la hora, Ren—eran casi las doce de la noche. Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta adentro—es que...

—...como si fuera la primera vez—burló el muchacho— y sí, te fue mal en la cita con el gemelo

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Fue muy difícil, ya que estás acostumbrada a aparecerte en las puertas de la gente vestida así todo el tiempo—dijo con sarcasmo cuando llegaron al cuarto que habían ocupado hacía algunas horas.

—Ay Ren... —dijo con desánimo—me puedo quedar ¿verdad?

—Claro que puedes muñeca, pero... ¿le dijiste a tu papá o a Melo que no dormirías en casa?

—Lo olvidé—dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza

—Entonces llama ahora—Sentenció el chico.

Ella se sentó sobre la cama y rebuscó en su pequeño bolso hasta hallar su celular—Hola, ¿Melody? ¿Está papá ahí?

—_No, linda. ¿Dónde estas a estas horas?_ —dijo un poco preocupada la mujer

—Estoy en casa de... —se lo pensó un poco, no podía decir que se pasaría la noche donde Ren—Pilika. Llamaba para avisar que me quedaría a dormir

—_Ahh ya veo; y oye, ¿cómo te fue con esa cita misteriosa?_ —dijo con su curiosidad normal, que tanto disgustaba a Anna

—Ahhh, bien, me fue... —Anna rodó un poco los ojos hacia Ren y la comunicación se cortó, pero no eran problemas en las líneas sino que ella había colgado, pero claro, Melo pensó que había sido lo primero

—Jejejeje—burló Ren ante la solución tan original de Anna— ¿quieres algo? Voy a la cocina

—Ammm un vaso de agua y una fruta, cualquiera—dijo tirándose a la cama aún con su ropa de gala a lo que el chico levantó una ceja

—De acuerdo, en seguida vuelvo

—(¿En qué estabas pensando cuando creíste eso de que un clavo saca otro clavo?) —se pensaba la rubia con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos estando recostaba boca abajo en la gran cama.

Unos minutos luego Ren llegó con más de lo que la rubia había pedido: traía un tarro de un tamaño no saludable de helado, dos punto cinco litros de Coca Cola, galletas Oreo para un batallón, leche y mantequilla de maní— pero... Ren

—Anna, cuando _tú _dices que quieres un vaso de agua y una fruta, es porque la cosa es grave—el chico puso todo en la mesa de su escritorio apartando todo lo que ya había ahí. La rubia por su parte se sentó mientras retiraba el broche de su cabeza y se tiró en los brazos de su mejor amigo—

—¡Eres el mejor!

—Lo sé—dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa ladina tan familiar que la hacía sentir en casa. Y es que Anna adoraba a sus amigas Pili y Tamy pero cuando de problemas de hombres se trataba, nadie mejor que Ren.

Nada mejor que un hombre diciendo que los hombres eran basura.

De repente el aparato de Anna volvió a sonar y si no fuera por el ringtone de Hinder que la tranquilizaba tanto lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana. Al mirar la pantalla de colores pudo ver cómo decía el nombre de Pili

—Hola Pili ¿qué tal? —dijo con la voz totalmente recuperada, no con desánimo como hacía pocos segundos. Y es que Anna era la reina de la mentira. Si se lo proponía jamás nadie se enteraría de lo que sentía.

—_¿dónde se supone que estás?_ —dijo con autoridad y reproche de la pelo azul

—En casa—afirmó con naturalidad mientras Ren le pasaba una Oreo estando en silencio

—_claro, en casa, entonces ¿por qué Melo me llamó y me dijo que te dijera que tu papá había llegado y que llamaras a casa cuando salieras del baño en donde se supone que estas_ —dijo con disgusto— _Anna banana_—agregó sabiendo la reacción.

Anna frunció el ceño, pero entendió que su amiga la había cubierto totalmente a pesar de saber que había mentido

—No me siento muy bien, Pili—dijo sin derrumbarse... aún

—Espera, llamaré a tu casa en conferencia para que salga mi teléfono en el identificador y no te metas en problemas—Pilika era una amiga modelo. Siempre era muy sincera y directa, no le gustaban las mentiras y al mismo tiempo era la persona más encubridora del planeta.

—Hola Melo, ¿y papá?

—_Está cenando, déjame irlo a buscar_

—¡No! Melo, déjalo—la detuvo la rubia. Era descarada al mentirle a todos, pero con su padre era diferente—. Sólo dile que llamé

—_¿Estás segura?_

—Sí, sí, lo estoy. Buenas noches

—_Que duermas bien, princesa_—así, ambas colgaron

—Pili, discúlpame y un último favor...

—_Sí, mañana te llevo una muda de uniforme a la escuela bien temprano_—la rubia sonrió

"¿Qué haría sin ella?"--se pensó para sus adentros, Anna

—¿Qué harías sin mí? —pareció leerle la mente—. Oye, adiós, que tengo que irme a ver la telenovela, salúdame a Ren y nos vemos mañana—. Y sin más preámbulos, colgó dejando a Anna en la solitaria línea

—Te manda saludos Pili—. El levantó una ceja

—Pero si no le dijiste que estabas aquí en ningún momento —. Anna lo pensó y el muchacho tenía razón, talvez quedaría en el misterio, o quizá mañana le preguntaría cómo carajo se enteró.

Bueno, de todas formas tenía otras cosas en las qué pensar, como que era casi la una de la madrugada y no había conseguido sacarse a Hao de la cabeza. Ese maldito era persistente hasta en pensamientos.

Se llevaba grandes cucharadas de helado a la boca mientras miraba con algo de rabia las revistas de autos, siendo todo esto observado por un calmado Ren que simplemente la apoyaba en silencio desde una silla y ayudado por un GRAN vaso de Coca Cola

—¿Por qué me gusta tanto si me hace daño? —pensó en voz alta, los grandes ojos dorados de Ren era lo único que se veía a través del vasazo del que bebía

—¿Uhn? —se expresó alzando los hombros en señal de ignorancia

—Esta ahí, tan cerca mío, pero lo quiero aún más cerca. Está ahí, pero me hace falta... —dijo esto último con gran congoja—. ¡Pero no! Me engañó y no se saldrá con la suya, él me... —fue interrumpida por su amigo que se paró de la silla en la que estaba y se acomodó muy cerca de ella invadiendo así, su espacio personal, pero ella no se mostró incómoda ante este hecho, ya que era una costumbre entre ellos este tipo de confianza

—Si lo extrañas tanto...

—¡Que no lo extraño, joder! —dijo no dejando terminar a su amigo. Él le tapó la boca para que lo escuchara

—Ya estás grande para estar pasando por la fase de la negación, pon todo en una balanza y ¡decide, mujer! —Ren destapó la boca de la chica y ella lo estudió con desafío en la mirada

—Que se vaya al diablo, no lo necesito—Ren suspiró y se paró buscando un libro entre la pila del escritorio

—Mentirosa

—Ren, cuídame—dijo con más autoridad que en tono de favor, el levantó la vista del libro con una ceja arqueada

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que ande detrás de ti fulminando a todos con la mirada?

—Mmm—Anna se quedó pensándolo un minuto—¡Sí, precisamente!

—Estás loca, perdiste totalmente la cordura—dijo regresando la vista a donde leía

—¿Eres mi amigo o no? —el respiró profunda y ruidosamente

—Como sea

—¡Lo sabía!—dijo triunfante la rubia tirándose en la cama—. No te puedes resistir a mí.

—No, no puedo—esto hizo que Anna se sonrojara un poquito—Esa va a ser mi perdición...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!! todos mirando mal a eli chan disculpen muchísimo la tardanza, casi dos meses sin actualizar, lo siento mucho, pero es que entre el colegio y la falta de inspiración se han vuelto infranqueables para la pobre yo, y solo ahora uno me dejo en paz y la otra regreso, así que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y son los capítulos finales, así que déjenme reviews y gracias a los que ya dejaron.

La canción de Arjona que aparece en la parte en Yoh y Anna van en el auto se titula "Quién Diría"

Creo que solo le quedan 1 o 2 epis así que suban reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Por favor

Ps, ¡gracias a mi querida amiga Ange-chan por las correcciones ortograficas!

elichan


	9. Fiesta en la Piscina

**Eclipse**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**9. Fiesta en la Piscina**_

Era viernes, último día de la semana laborable. Pero éste no era cualquier viernes. Era la noche de la gran fiesta en la piscina de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Cada fin de primavera éste joven, miembro de una de las familias más adineradas de Japón y modelo de una importante firma de ropa, organizaba una gran fiesta para despedir la primavera justo una semana antes de que iniciaran las pruebas de fin de año.

Aquella fiesta era uno de los eventos anuales mas importantes de la sociedad escolar; la casa de Eriol era casi un palacio, y la piscina era un espectaculo a la vista y cada año era acondicionada para esta fecha con un tema diferente desde hacia unos cinco años.

La lista de invitados constaba de unos doscientos que en una escuela que tenia mas de mil estudiantes, era un grupo muy reducido. Esto era sin contar a los VIP's de la escuela que eran invitados, no con un simple papelito, sino que con visita en persona del mismo Eriol a la casa de los mismos para invitarlos formalmente.

Anna no era exactamente fanática de esos acontecimientos sociales, pero por ser la líder de las porristas tenia que ir, quisiera o no, como representación del selecto grupo. Iría con sus amigas más cercanas, Tamy y Pili y, con otras tres de las porristas que habían sido formalmente invitadas. Pero no llegaría puntualmente. No podía llegar temprano, no ella, que era una socialité en el ámbito escolar. Sólo los "comunes", por llamarlos de alguna manera, llegaban temprano. Pero tampoco era como si fuera a llegar media hora después, como las chicas rosadas con-complejos-de-Paris-Hilton, lo hacían. Unos quince minutos después de la hora acordada era perfecto.

Hao, por su parte había estado esperando este día "como el día en que Anna lo escucharía". Hoy se cumplía más de una semana desde que Anna había visto a Hao cariñoseándose con la chica aquella y, desde entonces, el había tratado de hablarle y explicarle todo, pero sin ningún éxito aparente ya que la chica había estado extremadamente esquiva y para colmo de males no coincidía con ella en ningún lugar. Por lo menos no estando a solas.

Hoy vería cómo se las arreglaría...

Habia llegado temprano y con la confianza que se tenia con Eriol habia conseguido entrar a una de las habitaciones que tenian una vista panorámica a la entrada de todos los invitados, así podría verla llegar e inmediatamente abordarla. Pensaba disculparse con ella, claro que intentando que tratando de humillarse lo menos posible. Había llegado a una conclusión después de analizar minuciosamente la situación, y ésta era que de ninguna manera podría volver a estar bien con ella si no había una disculpa de por medio.

Un lindo auto verde que le era conocido a Hao se estacionó frente a la entrada de la casa, era el vehículo que llevaba y traía a Anna a todas partes. Del carro se bajaron dos caras conocidas, eran Pilika y Tamao junto con otras tres chicas más que quizás conocía, pero que no recordaba. Era malo con eso de asociar rostros con nombres, pésimo a decir la verdad. Pero esa era otra historia. Ahora estaba más ocupado derrumbándose por dentro.

Y es que estaban todas las amiguitas de su Anna, pero ni rastro de ella, ¡no podia ser! ¿Acaso no vendría?.

_Mierda_

Apretaba los dientes mientras el ya mencionado auto se iba

—Maldita sea. ¡Coño!, la hora en que yo me ena... —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por algo no normal. Cuando el auto verde anterior dio paso al siguiente, uno que el de melena reconoció sin saber muy bien de dónde. Era un auto morado, deportivo muy llamativo y de dos puertas.

Umm, ya lo recordaba. Pero lo que le extrañaba era la presencia del dueño en ese lugar. Es que Ren Tao no era de los hombres que asistían a esas reuniones sociales, el era, más bien del tipo _no-gracias._

—Vendrá a... traer a Jun, quizás.— Su hermana Jun por su parte era una chica muy social y lo más probable es que Ren, como buen hermano, se había prestado a traerla.

El susodicho se bajó el auto, para más sorpresa de Hao, con ropas adecuadas para la ocasión. Pero los ojos del castaño se salieron de órbita cuando el pelimorado rodeó el deportivo y le abrió la puerta a cierta rubia en la cual él estaba muy interesado.

_Su_ rubia. _Su_ Anna. La mujer que lo traía de vuelta y media, venía a un evento social de esta magnitud con _ese. _Con ayuda del de ojos dorados se bajó del auto. Su cara era un monumento a la indiferencia, para variar.

— ¡Mierda!—dijo como por centésima vez, parándose de golpe del asiento que lo mantenía menos loco, una fuerte mano lo devolvió allí.

—No puedes ir y simplemente molerle la cara a golpes porque vino con Kyoyama.

—¿Quién dijo que no? —dijo girando la vista hacia Killua—. Desde que Hao había dicho la palabra mierda, la segunda vez, Killua ya sabía que algo no andaba bien. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas desde que vio a la rubia bajando del auto de Tao. Comprendió de una todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

—No puedes Hao, calma—. colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de Hao y empezó un suave masaje a un ritmo lento que luego de varios minutos logró calmar a la fiera que tenía delante.

—De tantos hombres en el mundo ¿por qué Ren Tao precisamente?

Ren era un chico tímido, aparentemente, que hacía lo posible por no sobresalir en nada, no le gustaba estar en frente de todos ni hacer ningún tipo de espectaculos, pero muy inteligente para su corta edad y era muy hábil, polifacético y sabía de todo un poco. Estaba fresco en la mente de Hao como "_el maricón que casi me gana"_. Se habían enfrentado en varias ocaciones en diferentes disciplinas y si todo no terminaba en empate, Hao ganaba por pura suerte, cosa que hasta el mismo había aceptado.

—Hermano—dijo continuando el masaje—dijiste eso hace pocos días cuando salió con Yoh y lo vas a seguir diciendo sobre cada persona del sexo masculino que se le acerque con intenciones romanticas, porque en tu universo ella nació para ser sólo tuya.

—¡Es que es así! ¡Anna es mía! —se paró de golpe y el albino, impotente por un momento, pudo diferenciar la rabia y los celos en los ojos de su amigo de largos cabellos. Lo sostuvo del rostro y apoyó su frente con la de él, en un intento de calmarlo.

—Entonces no seas tan cabezadura, ve y lucha por ella, ¡dile lo que te pasa! Si eres tan hombrecito como para cogerte con cada muchacha que te pasa por el frente, sé también hombrecito para decirle lo que pasa, que estás hecho mierda sin ella y que quieres volver a tenerla cerca.

—Yo no me voy a doblegar a la voluntad de ella, además no sé qué decirle. Tú me conoces, me puedo estar muriendo y no me arrastro ante nadie.

—¿Quién dijo que tenías que hablarle? Hao, aquí el elocuente soy yo, tu eres el animal impulsivo, no te salen las palabras lindas de arrepentimiento—Hao sabía que su amigo tenía razón, y una absoluta razón.

—Necesito una cerveza—.Y usando esto como algún tipo de despedida, se marchó.

Anna se encontraba sentada cerca de la piscina, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que ni una gota le cayera cerca. Iba vestida de una forma irresistible, con una de las cientas de minis que debía tener. Ésta, en color rojo y tachones, una blusa blanca que se amarraba en el cuello y una zapatillas bajitas rojas con detalles en blanco. Un bolso de esos mismos colores y el pelo recojido en una trenza tejida en cuatro.

Cualquiera que los viera creería que se habían combinado, porque casualmente, Hao y ella vestían los mismos colores, sólo que al reves. Hao usaba unas bermudas blancas y una franela roja, sin mangas, que marcaba sus bien definidos pectorales y sus excesivamente bien formados brazos.

El castaño se entraba en la lejanía bajo unas palmeras artificiales acompañado por su fiel amiga, la botella, observando cómo el sujeto de ojos gatunos invadia SU territorio al estar al lado de Anna. Ella, por su parte, conversaba sin mucha emoción con su acompañante que cada vez que cualquier hombre se le acercaba actuaba como un bulldog malhumorado, lanzando miradas amenazantes a cada uno de ellos. Ren había accedido a venir sólo para evitar que Hao o cualquiera le fuera a lastimar. Ella estaba segura que nadie haría tal cosa pero no quería a Hao cerca.

Hacía ya tiempo, que Ren le había confesado a Anna que lo que sentía rebasaba por muchas cosas a una simple amistad hombre-mujer, ella le explicó que lo de ellos jamás pasaría a ser mas que eso, una amistad. Él, gracias a Kami, lo tomó de la mejor manera, convirtiéndose en su amigo, confidente y amante silente.

—Eres un perro idiota—una voz sacó a Hao de sus profundos pensamientos homicidas, era una voz altamente ofensiva y grosera, él la conocía pero seguía sin identificarla hasta que una chica de pelos azules se le paro en en frente.

—¿Gracias... por el cumplido? —sólo atinó a decir con una ceja que parecía con vida propia—supongo

—Escucha con atención subnormal, no pude evitar que mi amiga se enamorara de ti, tampoco pude evitar que en tu gran virilidad de mierda la traicionaras— el pelilargo intentó defenderse de las acusaciones, pero ella levantó un dedo amenazante y el calló. Últimamente estaba muy manejable—Déjame terminar, óyeme bien, no voy a dejar que se seque de tristeza porque a ti te dé la gana—decía con tal calma y seriedad que daba miedo—así que haz algo ¡¡a-ho-ra!!

—Si tu amiga fuera menos como es...

—¿No te gustaría tanto como lo hace? —dijo sin dejarlo terminar su idea

—Y... y si no tuviera a su perro con cara de estreñimiento al lado, quizás podría hacer algo.—La chica suspiró sonoramente

—Veo que te sobreestimé, Asakura, si dejas que Ren te detenga, jamás serás suficiente para mi amiga. Creo que me equivoqué... supuse que al menos serías más creativo—. Como último, la muchacha lo miró con desaprobación y se marchó. Pasó algo más de una hora y en la cabeza del castaño revoloteaban las últimas palabras de la boca de Pilika.

_A ver Hao... ¿eres o no una gallina? ¿Eres o no el sujeto más decidido de la escuela? ¡¡ sí lo eres!!)_

Una bonita joven de pelo corto conocida de vista para Hao le cruzó por delante

—Ammm disculpa...—dijo parandose frente a la chica haciendo que se detuviera, pero no pensó en que no se sabía su nombre…

_Mierda_

—Hola, Hao— dijo amablemente la chica de pelo corto quien pareció no darse cuenta de la batalla interna de Hao al tratar de recordar su nombre

—Hola—habló dejando de lado la cuestión del nombre—Oye, tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante, pero como es un tema tan delicado lo voy a decir todo de un golpe y espero que lo entiendas— la muchacha hizo de su rostro un signo de interrogación pero asintió invitando al chico a continuar—No sé si lo sabes, pero aunque no se note yo y Ren somos muy amigos— la chica alzó una ceja y se sonrojó ante la mención de Ren—Sí, sé que no lo parece, ese idiota, sabía que no me creerías. Mejor déjalo así—concluyó con una cara de frustración tremenda fingida, pero la chica, ni en cuenta. Y es que Hao había tramado un plan para quitarle un rato de encima de Anna a Ren—olvidalo ¿sí?

—Pero... no Hao, termina, lo que ibas a decir de él, ¿que no creería? —dijo con interés la muchacha.

—¿Estás segura? No quiero que vengas a pensar que soy un falso ni nada de eso—alegó alargando aun más el teatro para hacerlo más creíble.

—No, claro que no, anda dime ¿qué es lo que sucede con Len?—Hao -y media escuela- sabía que ésta chica estaba desde hace años entregada en devoción a Ren Tao, puesto que cada vez que le mencionaban ese nombre no sabía donde meterse el sonrojo.

—Bueno... —respiró profundo—la cosa es, que Ren me dijo que tu le gustas mucho—se detuvo mientras la muchacha sencillamente sobrepasaba el color rojo, volviéndose rojo vino para pasar al morado— pero con lo tímido que es, el mamón ese, me pidió que hablara contigo para que luego más tranquilamente, en un sitio donde estén los dos _solos_puedan hablar y eso—. La muchacha respiraba algo agitada ante la noticia que había recibido.

—¿Ha- hablas en- en serio? —tartamudeaba. Él la miró con ojos de: "obvio ¿acaso mentiría con algo asi?" Hao sabía que quizás le partiría el alma a esta chica cuando descubriera que era todo una farsa pero... el fin justificaba los medios y este era el único medio que se le ocurrió. La verdad el no era de los que se preocupara por lo que los demás sintieran, sonaba cruel, pero... la verdad es cruel.

—Bueh... la cosa es así: vas allá donde está y buscas la forma de estar a solas con él, porque me dijo que esa rubia insoportable no lo deja ser, y no sé, le plantas un beso a ver si asi afloja y te dice lo que le pasa.

—¡Gracias Hao! —la chica lo abrazó y el respondió como pudo.

—De nada, bonita—la muchacha se fue dando entre paso y salto en dirección a donde estaban Ren y Anna mientras Hao observaba, desde, relativamente lejos. La niña pareció saludar a Ren y de buenas a primeras le tomó de un brazo y paró de la silla, Ren lucia algo desorientado y sin darse cuenta ya era arrastrado suavemente del brazo de la pelicorta que tenía un semblante feliz. El peli morado sólo miró de reojo hacia Anna quien le guiñó el ojo con una diminuta sonrisa de cómplice.

—Parte uno del plan: éxito total, parte dos: en curso... —dijo para sí, escurriéndose hacia los vestidores en donde habían unos sujetos con máscaras indígenas vistiéndose para el espectáculo que se presentaría. Tenía conocimiento pleno del mismo porque había venido varias veces a casa de Eriol y los había visto ensayar la coreografia, eran unos movimientos aborigenes seguidos de algo de krump terminados en un techno bastante movido, para luego buscar alguien del público para hacerlos parte del espectáculo.

Se acercó a uno de muchachos...

La hora acordada de salir los bailarines a escena había llegado, todos esperaban con ansias a los profesionales que la familia anfitriona de la fiesta había contratado para la entretención de sus invitados.

Diez sujetos con cuerpos bien formados vestidos con pequeños taparrabos y grandes máscaras cubriéndoles los rostros, salieron luego de que una nube de humo cubriera parte del stage. Todo iba de acuerdo a como estaba planeado, y los invitados como era de esperarse estuvieron maravillados de un final por todo lo alto, los aplausos y algunos gritos de chicas con las hormonas revueltas no se hicieron esperar. Luego de acabada la música techno, y según lo previsto algunos de los presentes subieron al escenario. Uno de ellos se acercó a Anna quien sonreía desde lejos al ver lo graciosas que se veían esas preadolescentes calientes gritar y trepárseles a los pobres bailarines que luchaban por mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Por qué no se acerca? Lo disfrutará mejor de cerca—dijo el enmascarado— ¿Viene? —ofreció dándole una mano a la rubia quien estaba lo suficientemente tomada como para aceptar el gesto de simpatía que supuso en la poca cabeza que le quedaba, después de unos cinco "zombis" que había bebido era por que era la única que permanecía sentada a parte de los adultos.

Caminaron hacia el escenario donde luego de muchos "¡otro, otro, otro!" nueve de los bailarines se habían subido a hacer, a petición, otra de sus rutinas de baile. Pero al llegar a la orilla de la piscina -estando el escenario al otro lado- el enmascarado detuvo a Anna para mirarla bien de cerca, ella con lo poco de juicio que le quedaba se concentró en los profundos ojos de este sujeto que le parecían tan familiares.

—_¿Yoh?_ —fue el nombre que se escapó debilmente de los labios de la tomada rubia, a lo que el enmascarado negó con la cabeza y se soltó la larga cabellera que hasta entonces había tenido atada en una coleta y sostuvo de la cintura a la chica con firmeza.

—¿Quién soy? —dijo con voz firme pero algo triste, ella sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

—Eres... —acarició el pelo castaño— _el idiota del que enamoré_—ella intentó quitar la mascara pero el la detuvo a tiempo.

—¿Quién soy? —insistió

—Hao—repondió al fin, haciendo que el muchacho respirara profundo, ella empezó a quitarle la máscara hasta dejarle el rostro descubierto. Pasó sus finos y delicados dedos por su mejilla y el cerró los ojos como acto reflejo.

—Lo lamento—lanzó a gran velocidad.

—Lo sé—Anna sonrió malevolamente y lo empujó hacia la piscina, pero no contó con que él la tenía agarrada fuertemente por lo que los dos cayeron estrepitosamente al agua, causando que todos miraran.

Anna logró salir a la superficie primero subida por Hao y sin importarles el público empezaron a besarse con hambre allí mismo. Era su forma de decirse que se habían extrañado.

Con ayuda de Hao, Anna logró salir, algunos otros quisieron ayudarla pero Hao no dejó que nadie la tocara, Era _sólo _suya y ningún tipejo la tocaría y ¡menos! Asi mojada e irresistiblemente borracha como estaba. Pilika que había estado observando todo desde la caída, no pudo evitar reírse por dentro.

"_No me equivoqué, después de todo"_ —fue lo que pensó ella

"_Y tanto que se mataron... para terminar así"_ —ocurría, por otro lado, en la cabeza de Tamao

"_Supongo que me dejará todas las mujeres a mi... qué triste... con lo mucho que me gusta compartir..." —_Comentario sarcástico de Killua.

Luego, sin importarles el showcito y lo mucho que todos hablarían el lunes, se fueron juntos hasta el auto de Hao donde la rubia se recostó, aun con los efectos del alcohol en el coco.

—Te llevo a tu casa y... —no pudo terminar con su ofreciendo ya que la chica le había callado la boca con un beso.

—Vamos a tu casa, ésta noche... quiero estar contigo—susurró, al terminar el beso, a un oído con un tono erótico que Hao conocía a la perfección. La separó un poco levantando un ceja incrédulo—Claro... si quieres—completó la rubia por si acaso él no quería. Ante esto último, el castaño sólo alzó los hombros en señal de inocencia, abrió la puerta del pasajero de su lindo carro e invitó a su Anna a entrar.

—_Yo no voy a ser el que me niegue._

Chan Chan!! Eli chan... ¿seras capaz de ponerle a esto un lemon? No se todavia, es decisión de los lectores a los cuales les agradezco muchisimo cada uno de sus reviews y su paciencia al esperarme hasta que actualice, el proximo capi le pondra fin a este fic asi que continuen con sus reviews pk me encanta leerlos, me inspiran tanto que ni se imaginan. .. GRACIAS!!


	10. Chapter 10

Eclipse

_10. Episodio Final_

-yo no voy a ser el que me niegue-dijo Hao devolviendo una hebra mojada del cabello de Anna a su lugar

-entonces vamos-dijo sonriendo la rubia, el, abrió la puerta del pasajero y ella entró, el castaño hizo lo mismo y en poco tiempo se encontraron en la mansión Asakura, los dos empapados y con una cantidad peligrosa de hormonas despiertas y listas para la acción

--A la mañana siguiente--

Anna despertó a oscuras en una habitación sabiendo a la perfección que no era la suya, por entre las cortinas se colaba un poco de luz de afuera permitiéndole distinguir a la rubia los objetos que ocupaban aquel espacio que tan bien describía a su dueño, se sentó lentamente en el cómodo colchón recostándose del respaldo y al ver a su alrededor junto con un dolor leve de cabeza todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su cabeza:

La entrada, Len, los tragos, la presentación, los enmascarados, mas tragos, Hao, la piscina, el auto, la llegada a esta casa y…

_-__**¡¿y?!**_

Esta era la interrogante de Anna, después que había arribado a la casa no recordaba nada mas. Por Kami, ¿seria posible? ¿Lo había hecho con Hao? Eso naturalmente le preocupaba, no porque hubiera sido la primera vez, pues no lo era, tampoco le atormentaba la clásica pregunta de _¿Qué pensará el de mí?_ Lo que la hacia rabiar era el pensar que quizás había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida y que no recordaba ni la ¨e¨.

-¿como?-dijo pensando en voz alta, quitó la colcha que tenia sobre ella, de tanto exprimirse el cerebro le había dado calor, se fijó que traía una franela blanca y unos short que cabrían tres de ella de lo grandes que eran-¿Cómo es posible?-dijo echando para atrás el cabello que le producía tanto calor

-Buenos días bonita –la voz de Hao la trajo devuelta de sus pensamientos, entraba por la puerta tan perfecto como era y con una bandeja, el pelo recogido y con unos simples short como vestimenta única, puso la bandeja en el descanso de la cama, saltó sobre la misma y le dio un suave beso en los labios- te traje el menú de hoy, lo preparo Luisa porque yo no se ni hervir un huevo- le dijo riendo y con toda la honestidad del mundo, Anna mantenía su cara de frustración- ¿Pasa algo malo?-dijo poniéndose de pie y abriendo con lentitud las cortinas y ventanas dejando pasar la luz y el fresco

-Hao… ¿que pasó exactamente anoche?-le preguntó cuando el pelilargo aun estaba de espaldas, el se volteó algo confundido

-¿Qué dices?-regresó al lecho y se sentó a los pies de Anna halando los pequeños y pálidos dedos- ¿no te acuerdas?-rió divertido y se acostó con un hálito juguetón sobre las rodillas de la rubia quien interrogante esperaba una respuesta, Hao se enserió incorporándose- ¿en serio no te acuerdas?

-¡¡**Hao si me acordara no te estuviera preguntando**!!-gritó la rubia perdiendo la paciencia, el se acercó y la acalló con las manos

-_shhhhhhh_, que mis padres están durmiendo. A ver… ¿Qué es lo quieres saber exactamente?-Anna lo fulminó con la mirada y exhaló todo el aire en sus pulmones, acercó la cara de Hao a la suya y preguntó en un susurro:

-¿tuvimos o no sexo?-preguntó soltándolo

-entonces…-se puso de rodillas sobre Anna con una extremidad hacia cada lado del cuerpo de la rubia-¿…tu dices que quieres saber…-agarró con sus grandes manos el delicado rostro de la chica y arqueó la cabeza de la misma empezando a besar su cuello con suavidad-…si tu y yo…-lamió con un gusto casi felino una vez mas el cuello- …nos pasamos la noche de anoche…-de acuerdo iban avanzando sus frases su voz se volvía mas baja y sensual-… retozando… sintiéndonos… gimiendo… disfrutando del rico, dulce y maravilloso aroma y sabor…- en cada palabra Hao realizaba una pausa para morder entre el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja de Anna quien ya apenas escuchaba las palabras de su emisor- … del sexo?- soltó con delicadeza el cuello de la rubia y la enfrentó cara a cara.

_**¨Noup¨**_

Fue lo que se escapó de los labios de Hao, esa respuesta devolvió a Anna a la realidad.

-¿no?-preguntó incrédula

-no, preciosa, descuida; ahora cómete esto antes de que se enfríe, tómate la pastilla que está al lado del jugo para que se te quite el dolor de cabeza, créeme, sé lo que es una resaca- dijo ya de pie, sostuvo a la rubia por la cabeza, le besó la frente y agarrando la toalla se metió de una al baño que formaba parte de la habitación

Anna se pasó la mano por el pelo una vez más, extendió los brazos alcanzando la bandeja poniéndola en su regazo mientras escuchaba el agua caer en la pared contigua.

Hao tomaba un baño con vapor mientras pensaba en la noche anterior, Anna estaba empapada, borracha como una pasa, en su casa, y a su absoluta merced y el no atinó a nada mas sino quitarle esas ropas mojadas con una inocencia que hasta ese momento desconocía en el mismo, ponerle algo seco, abrigarla, acostarse a su lado para darle su calor y rogar a todos los dioses que no se resfriara.

Siempre lo había dicho: "No me acuesto con tipas borrachas" Se lo decía a todos, en su amor propio creía que la si la chica olvidaba todo a la mañana siguiente, no valía la pena haber hecho tal esfuerzo por complacerla; pero esta vez no sentía como si la hubiera despreciado por borracha, sino que prefería esperarse a que estuviera sobria para que ambos disfrutasen el uno del otro.

-Entonces… no lo hicimos-escuchó la voz de Anna al otro lado de la cabina de baño.

-No. Quería que estuvieras en tus perfectos cabales- la rubia abrió con lentitud la puerta corrediza y se metió entre el vapor y quedó de frente a Hao, tenia una pequeña toalla blanca que era responsable de cubrir su cuerpo, se empinó un poco para alcanzar el cuello mojado y desnudo de Hao; lo besó pausadamente introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del pelilargo y empapándose de la tibia agua- ¿estas consciente de lo que estás haciendo? Yo no quiero que tu… ¿porque tu…?

--Advertencia: Lemon--

-_shhhhhh_-lo acalló con un dedo- ¿sabes lo que aprendí? que cuando cosas buenas pasan, no se pregunta el porqué- Hao rió, y volvió a besarla con mas pasión, y aquella toalla resultó no ser tan responsable pues de un ligero tirón dejó a la rubia en su traje de Eva.

Hao besó el cuello de Anna, y con excepcional esmero se dedicó a succionar y lamer cada pecho, el agua seguía brotando sin cesar, se arrodilló de frente a ella y besó tanto su abdomen como el ombligo, llegando al monte de Venus e inició la degustación del sexo de su compañera, quien acariciaba y halaba con suavidad la cabellera castaña hasta que vio su primer clímax, la excitación de Hao a este punto pedía un lugar calido donde conseguir el propio, con una mirada le comunicó su deseo, la rubia asintió, el comenzó a invadirla con su miembro mientras ella arqueaba su espalda y se acomodaba al tamaño de la erección del castaño y con movimientos suaves iniciaron al compás un entra-sale que iba aumentando de velocidad de acuerdo al gusto de ellos, hasta que juntos llegaron al orgasmo.

--Fin del Lemon--

El la recostó de la pared bajo el grifo y se dedicó a jabonarle el torso, se arrodilló para llenar de espuma las piernas y luego la enjuagó y sacó envuelta en la toalla que el había traído ya que la irresponsable que había traído ella, aun yacía en el piso de la bañera, secó cada milímetro del cuerpo de ella y el, así como estaba de mojado se puso los short con los que había entrado al cuarto de baño. Cuando volvieron a entrar al cuarto la ropa que Anna tenia puesta la noche anterior estaba seca y planchada sobre la cama.

Mientras Hao se vestía Anna llamó a su casa con Pilika en conferencia para avisarles.

-Si, papá, estoy en casa de Pili, es que extendió la fiesta y decidimos hacer una pijamada

-¡clásico!-susurraba Hao muerto de risa detrás de Anna, ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza, luego colgó y le pegó un rato a Hao quien reía divertido.

-¿que habrá pasado con Len-kun?-se preguntó Anna sentada sobre la espalda de Hao, quien rodó los ojos recordandola ideota que lo llevó a donde estaba ahora. La rubia buscó su celular y en lo Hao trataba de ponerse en pie ella se volvió a sentar de golpe sobre el sacándole el aire.

"."

ring… ring… ring…

Una voz de mujer responde el teléfono, Anna cuelga convencida de que había activado el marcado automático mal, así que marcó de memoria el número y de nuevo le respondió una chica, colgó otra vez como acto reflejo mientras Hao la miraba desde abajo ya con mas aire en sus pulmones, por enésima vez buscó el numero en el directorio del teléfono y de nuevo la misma chica de las primeras dos veces levantó el teléfono, Anna iba a colgar de nuevo pero Hao le quitó el aparato.

-dame-dijo bajito-si, ¿me comunicas con Len?-la rubia negaba con la cabeza

-Len debió haber perdido su celular y ella lo encontró-dijo bajito, el castaño puso el celular en speaker

-"si, un momento, ¡Len…!-dijo la voz al otro lado- te llaman"

"O.o"

-¿Hola?-dijo la inconfundible voz de Len, el pelilargo le pasó el celular a la carrera a Anna, otra vez muerto de risa

-Bue…buenos días Len-kun-dijo Anna con un sonrojo, apoyándose en el pecho de Hao y riendo

-¿Qué tal Annita?-dijo también riendo y con su chica recostada en su pecho, ambos chicos le acariciaban el pelo a su acompañante

-todo bien, y estoy segura que tu estás bien también

-si-dijo arqueando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la chica de pelo corto-todo bien

-no te ocupo mas tiempo, nos vemos

-chao- y así se cortó la comunicación

-¿Qué creías, que se iba a pasar la vida como tu guardián?-Anna le dio un puñetazo leve en el pecho con una sonrisa tierna en los labios

-¡claro que no!

Después de Anna vestirse y peinarse se quedó en la cama en lo que Hao se acomodaba el pelo.

-Hao…-lo llamó

-¿ujum?-dijo volteándose con un cepillo de pelo en la manos, ella sonreía con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba como una niña pequeña esperando a ser cargada, el soltó lo que tenia en las manos y la alzó por la cintura, luego la abrazó y ella quedó totalmente enroscada sobre el con las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

--Fin--

Si, luego de meses, si ¡meses! Mi condenada inspiración volvió y me arrolló de golpe. Y este fue el resultado, no sé como hacer para disculparme por mi taaaaaaaaaan prolongada tardanza y espero que al menos este final sea lo suficientemente bueno para mis queridos lectores. ¡Los quiero tanto! Y gracias por apoyarme y de ante mano gracias por los reviews.

Estuve pensando mientras escribía este último capitulo en hacer una especie de Ova de algunos años después, ustedes me dicen si quieren que siga con una o dos de estas.

¡Gracias!

elicat


End file.
